Horton hears a who:Loud Silence
by iluvjojo13
Summary: A new who is in town, and JoJo takes a liking to her but her past is much more violent and scary then it is now. And there's another problem, Whoville has blown off MT.Nool, How can this new girl help and can they get Horton to help in time?first 1 be nic
1. Chapter 1

_Loud Silence_

It was around 6 am and hectic in the O'Malley home, this particular day was very important because it was the last day before spring break and all of the mayors children had plans,...all except one.JoJo. He never really made friends after the whole Horton thing. His dad thought that since JoJo helped save their world that people would die just to be his friend, but so far that wasn't working out so well."So JoJo, do you have any plans over spring break? You know I do, right?"his sister,Holly,teased." Buzz off,twerp."he said while rolling his eyes. She stood up straight in front of him, and looked him straight in the eyes."oh,don't make me come down there,shrimp!"Holly snapped."Bring it on, pig tails." He stood up in his chair to where he was her level. Holly hated being called pigtails and everywho who wants to live knows that. You see, Holly's hair splits two ways when she puts it up, so it looks like pigtails. She hated it more than anything in the world."you shouldn't be talking about my hair,look at yours. You really need a hair cut it's all over your eyes and you look emo."she said feeling proud of herself but was unaware that her parents were in the room."Holly Lue O'Malley,we do not talk like that in this house!"barked Sally."But mom, he started it."she said trying to sound like an angel."Did not" JoJo said as he got up in her face."I'll talk to JoJo later,I didn't hear anything bad come from his mouth. we're gonna have a nice long talk when you get home today and you're not going anywhere tonight. Now no more of bad talk."Holly sat down with a "HMPH!" JoJo just looked at her for a moment and when she looked back he stuck his tounge out at her."ugh, you're such a little kid."she said as she got up and grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

When JoJo decided to go out ,all of his sisters decided to go out with him. He was half way out the door,...and then...all of a sudden, all of his sisters came running out of the house like an angry mob. JoJo just stood there for a moment and looked at his watch. And when he thought all of his sisters were out, he took one step and an entire mob of more girls ran out, but this time they trampled right over him. When they were done he slowly looked up and shouted"anyone else?". When he thought it was safe he tried to get up but he was trampled again. But this time, little Heddie just stood on top of him."are you gonna go?"he questioned his baby sister."you,.. wook wike you nee helps uph."she said in the adorable baby talk."uh..I would be able to get up if you got off me,and it's up,not uph."He said in the kindest voice he's ever said."ohhhh,..okay"she said as she got off his back. When he got up she tried to help him even though he didn't need it. But he was nice and didn't go off and say"I don't need help from a baby" like he would have in the past. So he just said" Thank you,Heddie. You're a real help"in the kindest voice you could imagine. He pat her head and walked to the bus stop.

When he got up there, he saw a who he didn't regognise. She was the same height as JoJo. She had hair like JoJos,but longer,and it was blue-ish black. She wore a black and blue sweater and a frown on her face. The thing that mostly stood out about her was her eyes. Most whos have brown or black eyes, but she had bright green eyes. JoJo just had to find out who she was. He was about to talk to her but the bus pulled up.'_I'll talk to her on the bus.'_he thought. She sat in the way back of the bus,and JoJo sat in front of her. The coolest who in whoville,Brian Hewskerich, walked right to the other back seat and stared at her like there was no tomorrow. JoJo was watching him stare at her. Finally, she had enough."hmmm...keep staring I might do a trick."she said still looking out the window. Brian sunk in his seat blushing._' She has an attitude, cool'_JoJo thought to himself. before he knew it,they were at the school and he didn't get a chance to talk to her.

Right when they walked in the school,the principal announced names to come to the office. But the only name he heard was his and then some number." Will JoJo O'Maley and uum...5528 please come to my office."she said over the loud innercom."I just walked in the school and I'm already in trouble."JoJo laughed. The girl from the bus was headed to the office,too."uuum...did she call you to the office."she just looked at him, rolled her eyes and walked faster,thinking he was one of those guys who just hits on random girls.

When they got up there,the principal was overjoyed."oh,so you guys came down together. oh..and um...5528"she giggled as she said the number."your fathers here." The girls eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She just stood there in shock until the door flew open and the whoville drill sargent walked in. I know what you're thinking,'Why would whoville need a drill sargent?'. Well,I'll tell you. The whoville drill sargent wanted to be mayor,well before he was drill sargent, and he ordered that there should be an election so it was JoJo's dad against him,and if you've seen the movie you'll be able to know that Ned was mayor. The drill sargent was furious that he lost. He thought that whoville needed a drill sargent and the rest of whoville didn't. But, Ned felt bad for him,so he hired him as drill sargent, even though they don't need one.

When he walked in the girl stood up straight and shouted, "morning,sir". She had sadness in her eyes. JoJo just looked at her with a sad look."at ease"he said looking unsatisfied. She looked down at the ground._'He treats his own duaghter like a recrute'_JoJo thought with discust. "would you please leave the room while I talk to your father,...JoJo,you too."Said the principal."okay"JoJo aproved. She looked at her father. You could tell by her look she wanted to say"you're not my father!"but she said nothing. She just walked out of the room with JoJo. she looked back and squinted her eyes,as if she was staring at her own worst enemy,...the thing is,...she was.

They sat in the chairs outside of the office, they heard the drill sargent raise his voice,but you could barely understand because he was talking so fast. All you could hear was "ABSOLUTLY NOT,NOT HIM!!"JoJo thought he was talking about him,and he was.in the office "I don't want the mayors son to escort my duaghter around the school!"He shouted."I understand your feelings toward the mayor, but ,no offense, it's your fault you lost,not JoJos. And He's nothing like his father,I can tell you that right now. And from what I hear around the school,he doesn't have any plans for spring break, and then again, it's student talk,you can't really trust it. But if he doesn't, he can show her around whoville. She came from the south end,right. oh,and tell her I'm sorry for her loss."She said nothing more,and neither did he. He just nodded and left the room with his head hanging."552...Amanda, JoJo is going to be showing you around the school,alright. And the principal is sorry for your loss."He said before walking out of the school. She let out a big sigh and said."wich room is advanced calculus?"she said getting up out of the chair."I-I-I-I'll show you,I have that class now anyway."JoJo stuttered.

They walked down the hall to advanced calculus. He could tell she was sad. She kept looking at the ground. He had to break the silence."so,..your name's Amanda,right?"he said looking at her."yeah,but I'd rather you call me AJ. Amanda's so weird."She said with her eyes hooked to the ground."do you have any siblings?"Her eyes widened."more than you'd imagine,you?"she said finally smiling."uh...yeah, um... 96 sisters."AJ stared at him as if he were joking."96. so do I,but their not all one gender. I have one sister and the rest are.."She put emphesis on"_Brothers_,who like to ruin my life! They all like to ruin my life!"JoJo smiled sympetheticly."oh..sory I didn't mean to dump all of this on you Its just I hate them all so much!"She shouted."I don't really like my sisters,either. My sister, Holly, especially. She likes to pick on me alot."JoJo said."The only sibling that doesn't get on my nerves is Heddie, she's the baby."JoJo said."Yeah, my baby brother never gets on my nerves. All he does is try to be a man, it's so cute."This was the first time JoJo heard her talk like a girl."Well, we're hear. Hey, can I see your schedule?"she handed him a folded peice of paper. When he opened it,..._' She has all of the classes I do!'_JoJo was shocked. She had science next,like him,after that,gym,like him,and after that,lunch,then Social studies,English,Family life,and then Chorus,like him.(Why would JoJo be in Chorus,Well I definetly don't know). It's like this girl looked before time and got all of her classes with him. But he doubted that. He gave her schedule back to her."looks like you'll be with me all day."he said as they walked into the room.

Class hadn't started yet so he sat down and when she tried to sit next to him Brian pulled her arm back."hey,baby,why don't you come sit with us instead of that loser. C'mon we're alot of fun."he said as he walked his fingers up her arm. She turned around quickly and slapped him where he stood."why don't you keep your hands to yourself,keep your mouth shut and keep your eyes in your head,...that is if you can."Brian felt his cheek. A bunch of "oooooooo"s came from around the room, she also heard a loud"YOU GOT BURNT!!"from one of Brians friends."SHUT UP!!"he got up in AJ's face."noone,repeat NOONE..."AJ broke in"noone"and pushed him away. The teacher walked in and Brian grabbed her arm."BRIAN HEWSKERICH!! WE DO NOT GRAB ANYONE IN MY CLASS ROOM, AM I CLEAR!!"Ms.Huelalue called out. Brian quickly ran to his seat."students we have a new student today,her name is Aman.."AJ stopped her."Don't say it,It's AJ."She said with an attitude."Alright,well, AJ is new to whoville so all of you introduce yourselves."AJ interupted."Well,I've already met a few of you. Right Brian?"she looked at Brian and mouthed"I'm gonna kill you"he widened his eyes and looked away. She luaghed."um. what's so funny,AJ"questioned Ms.Huelalue."oh,nothing."she giggled under her breath._'she can defend herself,too. Awsome!'._

--

At the Mayor's office he was sitting at his desk looking at a picture of JoJo. He happily sighed."the next mayor,he'll definitly be one of the greats."Ned said to himself. He spun around in his chair with JoJo's picture still in his hands. Out of nowhere he heard an annoyed voice say" umm... Mr.Mayor, you have a visitor. Ned flew out of his chair and fell to the ground. When he tried to get up he hit his head on the desk."uhh, of course, who is it?" He said with a simple smile. Dr.Larue walked in."oh...Dr.Larue,what are you doing here?" he asked."well,I was in the lab that you had built for JoJo, I normally go in there to resupply his chemicals and I couldn't help myself but to look into the telescope and I noticed something,.."she paused,Ned interupted"look I'm sure nothing bad happened"Ned said surley of himself." We're not safe!"she said finally. He stared at her."do you mean.."she interupted."yes,we've been blown off Mt.Nool.I don't know how it happened but it did."in the middle of her talking an enormous shake happened and they both fell to the ground. The pictures on the wall fell,and the picture of JoJowas about to fall and break,but then Ned slid and cought it."phew,that was close."he sighed. The only thing special about this picture is that this was the only picture where JoJo acctually smiled,but just a little. (But,back to the story).

--

Back at the school it was lunch time. When AJ was about to sit down and another unfamiliar who walked in. She walked to AJ."hey,AJ"she said. AJ just rolled her eyes."I didn't know you started today."she said with disgust."well I do, aren't you happy?"She said happily."overjoyed"she said sarcasticly."JoJo this is my sister Savannah."she introdouced."hi"Savannah said happily.JoJo nodded."um.. why won't he talk."Savannah whispered to her sister. She shrugged."he was talking to me earlier. I guess he doesn't like you,I know I don't"AJ teased. They sat down. Savannah went to get her lunch."why didn't you say hi?"AJ asked after her sibling left."It's a habit of mine,at home I don't really talk much."he said."oh,I hear ya.I never talk talk at home. Only to my baby brother Ian. It's not like he listens anyway."She said looking at her sister."yeah, I only talk to my little sister Heddie,unless I want to annoy one of them."they talked until Savannah came back."hey,who's that?"she said looking at Brian."don't even bother with him trust me,he's a pig."she looked at JoJo.He nodded at her with wide eyes. They didn't see the fact that Brian was walking over."He's gonna pull the same thing on your sister, just watch."JoJo whispered to AJ. And he did. He walked up and said"Hey,baby. Why don't you come sit with us, we're alot of fun."and walked his fingers up her arm, but she didn't slap him, she went with him over to the table. Both JoJo and AJ burst into a fit of laughter. They were interupted by the Principal."Students don't forget to go to the Spring Break Dance on the last day of Sring Break"she said into the microphone in the front of the cafiteria. A very LARGE group shouted "WE WON'T"."Are you gonna go?" AJ said as she popped a cherry into her mouth."no, I don't go to dances,and I don't dance."She looked at him."thats no excuse,I'd much rather be playing music but I'm gonna go"she insisted."I don't know" she got upset"booo,you're no fun"she turned around in her seat. She waited for a moment, knowing he would give in."Fine."he said and right that split second she turned around so quick and shouted"AWESOME". AJ looked back to her sister and saw that Brian was touching her and Savannah slapped him, and he grabbed her,just as he did to AJ. AJ ran over. Just then JoJo realized he wasn't breathing. He caught his breath and walked over."don't you ever touch her again or so help me I'll stab you five times in each eye, cut both of your wrists and burry you alive and then dance on your grave, You got that,loser!"she shouted for the world to hear. Brian backed away and Savannah ran into AJ's arms,crying. AJ hugged her, upset with herself._'Why didn't I tell her?'_she thought to herself.


	2. A new problem

_Loud silence_

Savannah sat with AJ and JoJo for the rest of lunch. She was still kind of crying but holding it back." I should've told you about him, but you can't blame me, I told you he was a pig." AJ said with one arm around her." I should've talked.Period."JoJo said. Savannah looked up suprised."oh,wow. You just talked!"she said happily."habit, my bad."he shortened his sentence."so why did you come in this late?" AJ questioned her sister."i-i-i had some troubles with dad." AJ put her face in her hands and slammed her fists down on the table."why didn't you tell me when you got here, what did he do to you?" Savannah looked down at the table, about to start crying again."and he's not our dad so don't call him that, he never was!"she shouted."I kinda told him I was leaving this morning and he locked me in the basement and went to meet the principal,if it wasn't for Ian letting me out, dad would've..."she started to cry and you couldn't understand what she was saying. She was so sad. Brian walked over again."C'mon, what I did can't be that bad."he said sitting next to Savannah. He put his arm on her shoulder. She looked up(at this moment her eyes were leaking many different fluids,okay people)"it's not you, I acctually liked you."she looked up so fast with her face as red as the devil. "I can't beleive I just said that!"she said not daring to look at Brian,for he was just as shocked as her. with out another word he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed even more and finally looked over to him."you can talk to me."Brian said as if he were the man of your dreams."Where was this Brian this morning" AJ said with a laugh."I hate mondays,should've told ya" He said grabbing Savannah's hand and taking her to an empty table.

"what does this drill sargent do to you guys?"JoJo asked curiously. A tear rolled down AJ's cheek. She quickly wiped it away so JoJo only saw it for a second."um.. you want me to tell you the sory from the begining?"she said to JoJo."sure" she started to talk.(here comes the sad part, girls grab your tissues)"well my family lived down in the south end, me,my mom,my dad and my brothers and sister. We were happy all up until my dad disapeared and my mom was sure that he was dead,so she decided to re-marry,and she met_ HIM!_ she didn't even like the guy at first, but I did so I insisted that she dated him for awhile in she fell in love, but the only reason he was dating my mom was to get to me and my sister. They got married and he was doing things to us. When my mom found out she vowed to kill him, but... he killed her first. Then he was our legal gaurdian and he could do anything he wanted. And we can't do anything about it. It's turned my sister into a cutter and me not learning to love anything. I called the police one time and he stopped for a while but then he bought me a car,it was gorgeous. but he said that I could keep it if I let it start up again and so I crashed the damn thing and let it burn." JoJo's eyes widened"I'm telling the principal"he said as he got up out of his seat. She jumped up and grabbed his arm"no you're not. I can't let you, do you know what he'll do to me if you tell."She started to cry. Her grip loosened and JoJo fell. She fell to the ground. JoJo ran to her and flipped her over. She didn't have a pulse."I.can't.breathe"she said trying to breathe. JoJo put one arm under hers and the other under her legs and carried her to the nurse.

--

Dr.Larue brought Ned to the lab and had him look for himself. When he looked inside the telescope he saw that they were moving."we need to warn everyone and get them under ground. And we need to find a way to save Whoville, again."He said with a sigh.

--

JoJo was sitting on one of the nurse beds when AJ woke up. She sat up and rubbed her head."looks like sleeping bueaty is finally awake"JoJo said as he sat up."the nurse said that you had a minor panic attack because you were getting all worked up, but nothing fatal. And I didn't tell her why,so don't worry about it." He said not looking at her. When she was about to speak a huge tremor accured. She gasped as she hit the ground. JoJo helped her up."you okay?" She nodded. She didn't want to talk to him. She completley embarassed herself. At that exact moment Savannah ran in with Brian at her side."I heard what happened, are you okay?"She said catching her breathe. AJ got up and walked up to Savannah."I-I-I'm sorry, Savannah."She said before running out."what's wrong with her?" She questioned JoJo. JoJo looked at Savannah with sad eyes."She told me about your home life, and I'm sorry."JoJo said sadly before running after her."what's wrong with him?"Brian questioned Savannah. They both shrugged.

When JoJo cought up to her she was running around the track. He ran up to her and asked"what are you doing?"She looked at him with dead eyes before speeding up. He looked at her suprised._'how is she so fast?'_ He thought. He could catch up to her but there was no way he could keep that speed._' There's only one way I can get her to stop.'_he thought with a deep breathe. He sped up and got right behind her. And before she had a chance to look back, He tackled her to the ground. He flipped her over and looked her in the eyes. She tried to run away, but JoJo pinned her to the ground. She turned her head,blushing, almost crying."what's wrong with you, are you..."and before he could finish his sentence he saw where his hand was. Right on her chest. She was ticked."REMOVE YOUR HAND IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!" She said with fire in her eyes. He started to blush. She smiled and giggled." Ha, it's not that easy trying to pin a girl, now is it." He got off her."I mean I barely know you and you've already got your hands on my chest." She said as she got up. JoJo stayed on the ground,still blushing, looking at his hands. AJ laughed again. But this time she fell to the ground, she was laughing so hard."w-w-w-what? what's so funny?"he said confused. But she laughed even more."you... you're so funny"she said continuing her laughing. JoJo continued blushing, but managed to let a smile cross his face._'She's a weird one'_ He thought happily.

Again Savannah ran up, but this time without Brian."AJ...AJ... dad's here."Savannah said as she ran up to the group of happy whos. AJ sat up and stopped laughing. She looked around and saw the nurse pointing their father right towards them. "oh no."She said with a scared look on her face. Savannah had the same look."follow me!"JoJo said grabbing the girls hands. They ran with him without question.

They ran up to JoJo's house and he rushed them inside."hey who are they."asked Holly."none of your buisness,twerp."He said. At that same moment all the rest of his 95 sisters ran up and asked the same question."will you all just shut up!"he finally said."I'm just helping them out of a little situation."he said not noticing that Heddie ran between his legs and on AJ's lap."hi... I Heddie and dis is my toof." She said oh so proud of her tooth."well, isn't that nice, and that's a lovely bow,too."As she said this you could see Heddie's face light up. JoJo turned around and smiled. Sally walked in the room and dropped the basket of luandry she was carrying."um...JoJo who are these lovely young ladies."JoJo started to blush,knowing where this was going."AJ and Savannah and don't even think about it." he said as he pushed her back to the basket."it's not what you think,trust me."He said with an annoyed face. As she was walking away she heard a knock at the door. She walked up to the door and answered it."hello,oh it's you."she said unhappily. He had a serious face on."I'm looking for my duaghters, Savannah and AJ." Sally looked into the living room and saw AJ,Savannah and JoJo mouthing"don't do it." She easily understood."I'm sorry they're not here." She said looking upset."I doubt that."He said as he pushed his way in the house. He looked in the living room and they were all there except AJ and Savannah."I told you they aren't here."she said pushing him out the door. When he was out the door and out of sight Sally walked into the living room."where are they?"She questioned. All of the 97 children pointed at the couch. A few seconds later, the two girls popped up from under the couch."sometimes it's a blessing to be this small."AJ smiled. Sally helped them both up."so why don't you want him to find you? I mean he was a little weird in the head but I wouldn't think he would do it to you."she said looking at both of the girls. They dropped their heads."oh no,he wouldn't."She said with her hands on their shoulders."He _does_."AJ said in a sad tone of voice. Savannah put her hands over her face and started crying._'this is gonna be one hell of a spring break'_JoJo thought unhappily.

"I'm not letting you two go back to that house, Um...Kids can you leave the room I need to talk to them."they all left, But that doesn't mean that they weren't listening from the other room."okay,I need to know so don't be afraid to answer,alright."they both nodded."did you loose your...virginity to him?"All the children in the next room listened really hard but all they could hear was Savannah bursting into tears."well, I haven't but,..."AJ looked down at Savannah and hugged her. All of the kids were speechless,although most of them didn't know what they were talking about."That's all I needed to know,but from now until we fix this I suggest you girls stay here, If that's alright."They both nodded."anything's gotta be better than that hellhole."JoJo said as he walked in the room. Savannah was blushing and looked at him as if to say"did you hear?" and he nodded. It looked like Savannah was about to leap at him but AJ was holding her back."heyheyhey, leave him alone." AJ said as she let her go. And then she walked over to him and grabbed his hair and pulled him to the next room"owowowowowowow."was all you heard from him."jesus what's your problem."she looked at him and rolled her eyes."I don't care that you know but don't tell anyone, I'm begging you."she said looking back at her sister. And then looked at JoJo's sisters"that goes for you,too."JoJo just smiled."don't worry about it, I don't tell serious things like that and they have no idea what we're even talking about"AJ grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pushed him against the wall"you better not be messing with my head,JoJo."she said smiling and put her head next to his and whispered"I gotta make a good scene,and thanks."she said as she let go,but he grabbed her and was about to kiss her but Sally walked in"Joseph-Jonas O'Malley, don't you think that girl has been through enough?!" He stepped back as AJ laughed."she was so coming on to me."She hit his arm."was not, He was coming on to me Mrs.O'Malley I swear, and trust me I know what flirting is when I see it."she got up in his face."oh what, you wanna go"JoJo flirted ,"yeah, let's take this outside, Joseph-Jonas"she flirted back."what you wanna peice of me."he continued."no honey, I want the whole thing."she laughed. She pushed him back and winked. She walked into the living room to comfort her sister.JoJo was about to run in there but the phone rang. Sally answered it.after only a few minutes she hung up the phone with an 'I love you,too'.And with those words and the events of today,gave JoJo an idea for a song. And with that he ran upstairs, everyone watching him. Sally looked at him and then at AJ and smiled.

He was upstairs, busy writing the lyrics to the song and every now-and-then he would study his Whostory. He heard a knock on his door and loudly but calmly said"come in" The door opened and shut but he didn't see anyone come in. He got up and looked out of his door, when he turned around he saw Heddie on his bed and when she happily said "hi" he jumped."are you trying to give me a heart attack."he laughed as he picked her up and tossed her in the air a few times. When he sat her down she picked up the paper he was writing the song on."what dis?"she questioned."well, it's a song."he said rubbing the back of his head."SONG!"she shouted."SING!"she added."I don't really have any notes for it yet."he said shrugging."make em up."he felt as if he had no choice so he started to sing.

_I shouldn't love you_

_but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

At that same moment Aj was walking down the hall,trying to find the bathroom,and she heard what she thought was the voice of an angel. She stopped at the dark door and listened.

_I shouldn't love you_

_but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_'cause I don't know to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_and I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_I thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_but I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's gettin' hard to_

_be around you_

_there's so much I can't say_

_do you want me_

_To hide the feelings_

_and look the other way_

_And I don't know_

_how to be fine when I'm not_

_'cause I don't know_

_how to make a feeling stop_

Aj couldn't beleive her ears. She couldn't beleive that JoJo sounded like that. Savannah walked up"what are you..."Aj covered her mouth and said "shhh".Heddie looked out the door and JoJo stopped and looked with her but they were gone.

The girls ran down the stairs at top speed, hoping JoJo didn't see them. Sally walked in and Savannah asked"do you have any alchohol."with a smile. She just looked at her with a suprised face."I wouldn't let you have any."Savannah laughed."no no I don't drink, I'm talking about rubbing alchohol." Releif crossed Sally's face."It's in the bathroom cabnet. The girls looked disappointed."um, yeah, We can't find it."AJ said rubbing the back of her neck."oh, it's right next to JoJo's room." The girls looked at each other and laughed."okay, Thank you."They said as they ran up the steps again.

JoJo didn't continue singing he just tickled Heddie and sent her on her way. He walked into the bathroom and saw the two sisters."oh, I didn't know you two were in here."he said as he stepped back, blushing."It's okay, I was just helping her with something but I'm leaving."AJ said as she walked past JoJo. He got a look at what Savannah was going.She was putting rubbing alchohol on the cuts on her wrist. But before he could say anything, AJ pulled him away."you didn't see anything."she ordered. He nodded, understanding their situation."um... is there any way,like...I can sneak out."JoJo fell in love right then and there,_'She sneaks out,too'_he thought while looking at her.She was just like him.


	3. little music makers

_Loud Silence_

JoJo pointed to the small window in the hall."why do you wanna sneak out?"JoJo asked opening the window."well, I have some freinds down in the south side and I thought I should go see them."JoJo looked at her with a confused look."isn't that like, far away?" She shook her head,"not when I'm runnin'"She said as she got up on the window sill."who's that?"she said as she saw a tall who with a nervous look on his face."oh, that's my dad."he said. Ned looked up to see a small who in his window."JoJo what are you doing?" AJ was about to go off,_'how can he think I'm a guy?!' _She thought."WHO DO YOU THINK..."JoJo covered her mouth and pulled her down from the window."shhhh,I can't let him see you shorty."he said as he pat her head. She gave him the death stare and pushed him to the ground. The tall who just shrugged, still with a nervous face, and walked in. Sally greeted him with the news of the girls staying with them."um, dear I have some news for you."She said sympethecicly.

Upstairs AJ and JoJo were fighting, Like tackel/play fighting. And it all started with JoJo calling AJ shorty. She leaped at JoJo and he flipped her over and she flipped him and so-on snd so-on. They rolled all the way to the stairs and they rolled down the stairs. When they landed Aj was laying on JoJo's back, she stood up and plopped down on his back. And she gloated,"Ha, I win." He put his head on his hand."I'm not gonna hear the end of this one, I lost to a girl." She put her hand on his head and pushed him down."PSH, I got skills, I have 95 brothers,I learned to defend myself."she gloated as she got up and stretched out her hand to help him up, but losing wasen't an option for JoJo. He pulled her down and pinned her."Ha,who's the winner now?"AJ looked up at his parents and smiled like an angel."defenitly not you, that's for sure."JoJo looked up and blushed."hehe, this isn't what it looks like."Aj looked at his parents again and said,"exactly, what does it look like,'cuase if it looks weird I'll like kick him or something to make it not."and smiled."Ned, this is AJ, Savannah is upstairs." Ned said his greetings. Aj noticed that JoJo wasn't defending himself, and was still pinning her down."It's nice to meet you, but it would be nicer if _you_ would get off me."She said towards JoJo."no way, you're gonna jump at me again."She smiled and crossed her fingers."pinky promise" They locked pinkies and he got off her and to his suprise she tackled him again.She stuck out her tough out and luaghed,then lifted up her crossed fingers to show she was lying."ha, don't trust me next time." She turned around and JoJo pushed her and she tripped into Savannah and she fell with a"ow". Aj looked at JoJo."now look what you did."she got up in his face again. This time Sally wasn't gonna stand for it."okay can you kids take your..."she puased and wanted to make JoJo mad."...flirting somewhere else."JoJo looked at her and blushed."mom! We're not flirting it's calledplaying."Sally looked at Ned and they both shook their heads."don't you two think you're a little old to be playing, I sure do."Savannah said as she got up. Aj walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder and said,"sigh NObody cares what you think."Aj said with emphasis. JoJo luaghed under his breathe."you don't have to." Savannah smiled."if you girls need anything, just tell us."Ned said forgeting why he was nervous. He was worrying about the girls.

After they were all asleep, Aj snuck out of the window, only to be cought by JoJo who was already on the ground."need help."He said looking up at the suprised who."no, I can take care of myself." She smiled. He held out his hands in gesture of catching her even though she said no. She rolled her eyes as if to say"you win" and jumped. He acctually cought her. He stood there for a moment, Then putting her down,blushing."so, are you really going to the south end or were you just saying that."He said trying to break the silence."well, I'm going to see friends but not that far away."She said smiling,"this late?"JoJo said as he started to walk."hold it,"she grabbed his hand."3...2...1"and when she hit one, Savannah fell into the bushes under the window."oh yea, I'm good. What took ya so long?"Aj said without turning around."well, Heddie cought me before I left, I got her a glass of water and then they all woke up and wanted a glass of water and then,_ Holly _was being a brat and said If I didn't get them water she was gonna tell, and that's my story. And you, I thought you would've been gone by now."Aj got an annoyed look and pointed to JoJo."He called me shorty."Savannah gasped."you shouldn't do that, there are a few names she doesn't like to be called and those would be..."She started listing the names."Shorty, short stuff, pipsqueak, and the worst one is, If you're not her boyfirend, Baby."Aj broke in."Savannah!" but she continued."She hates it with a passion, trust me."Aj was pissed."Savannah, when I said Savannah I meant stop talking." Savannah shrugged and said"whatever."JoJo looked at her and he saw her head sink low amongst her shoulders."so that's why you slapped Brian this morning."JoJo said to make her feel better."you slapped him."Savannah said, disappionted. Her head rose and she showed off,"yea, He shouldn't have touched me."They started to walk."so where are you really going?"JoJo asked."a party" JoJo looked suprised."at 11 o'clock at night." They smiled."the south enders know how to party. And our friend, Justine, Is throwing a..."Savannah leaned in and whispered to JoJo so Aj wouldn't hear."birthday party for Aj."JoJo looked suprised and nodded."so Aj, how old are you?"She smiled and said,"14, and I'm lovin'it."happily.JoJo just smiled as they continued walking.

They approached a club looking house. You could see colored lights shining through the window and the music was loud. They walked in and everyone shouted"SUPRISE!!". Aj just laughed and smiled then walked out, JoJo and Savannah ran out and grabbed her and pulled her in , her still smiling."I can't believe this is happening."she said happily, then she suddenly realized."you two knew about this, didn't you?"she said getting a little attitude. Savannah quickly shook her head and pointed at JoJo,and said,"He did"JoJo looked at her,"you snitch,and you're the one who told me."Aj looked between the both of them and finally said,"JoJo, come here"and he did, scared to death. She smiled and flicked him in the nose."next time, tell me. Kaykay"He nodded and she gave Savannah a death stare, But JoJo broke in and said,"If you're only 14,why do you sneak out, don't you get in trouble?"Aj smiled and laughed."I don't need permission to do anything, and I do what ever I want. But I'm not here to talk about my life,I'm here to have fun."She said before walking to the dancefloor.

Everyone was having fun,even JoJo, all until a loud crash broke down the door. Everyone stopped dancing and the drill sargent walked in with a few of the girls' brothers."Are my daughters here!!"He shouted. He saw Aj on the dancefloor and marched up to her, and grabbed her neck, then lifted her off the ground. JoJo saw what happened and emmidiatly ran at him , slid into his legs causing him to fall. He helped Aj up and then him, Aj and Savannah ran out. They were halfway out of the house when Aj's brothers stopped them. Ian walked up."why did you leaf uth,sissy"She almost cried."I'm having problems, but I'll see you again if you keep him away from me and Savannah,okay."Ian started to cry. She hugged him. JoJo was pulling her when he saw their father get up."we gotta get out of here!"JoJo pushed her."call me tomorrw, Justine!"She said as they left.

When they got back to the house they climbed into the familiar hall window. When they fell in,Holly was there waiting for them. They didn't see her and they just started laughing."where have you guys been?" Aj quickly pulled out her whophone and said,"can you hold onto this for me."Holly gladly took it from her and squeeled."now go to sleep."JoJo said."why would I go to sleep, It's seven in the morning."Holly said looking at them like retards."were we really out that long,I gotta go!"Savannah said quickly as she got up."what's the hurry?"Aj asked and added"we just escaped,... certain death and you have to leave?"Savannah smiled shyly at her and said."I'm supposed to tutor Brian today."JoJo thought for a second."dude, He's the captain of the basketball team, you really think he wants to study. I can't beleive you're acctually going." Aj looked at him with angry eyes,"leave her alone..."and added,"she'll learn the lesson of life,...sooner or later." Then got up, and she yawned. She took two steps and colapsed and fell asleep. JoJo walked up to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her two steps more and then he clapsed and fell asleep. So there they were, asleep in a hallway, all until Holly walked up and woke them up."hey, it's for you."She said as she gave Aj's whophone back,"hel-hello,"She said, still half asleep."Hey girlie."Justine said with the loudest voice immaginatable."I'm sleeping, what do you want."She said with a whiny tone of voice. "Well, a bunch of us are going to the beach tomorrow and we wanted to know if you and Savannah, and that cute friend of yours, wanted to come." Aj rolled her eyes,"you had to call this early?"Justine just laughed."It's 2o'clock. It's not early." Aj jumped up."are you serious, you mean we've been sleeping in this hallway for 7 hours?"Justine laughed even more. JoJo could hear her from where he was."you're sleeping in a hallway, and _we_? Is Savannah with you."Aj just simply said."no she had a study sesion with this weird guy."Justine was laughing so hard she couldn't breath,"so... let me...get this...straight. You're sleeping in a hallway, with JoJo." Aj rolled her eyes and said,"we'll be there,"before hanging up."you wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"she said helping him up. He was still a little drowsy but managed to say,"sure" Aj smiled and put his arm around her to support him."I told you the south enders know how to party. Mabye you just can't handle it." She snickered. JoJo got away from her grip."you kidding me, I,... can handle anything." He said trying to flex. Aj just laughed and put his arms down and said,"hon... you wish."and started to walk down the hall until she felt a really fast,cold,and eary breeze come from the window."did we leave the window open?"Aj asked.JoJo ran to it and looked out, there were grey spiraling clouds, and another huge tremor accured."um, Aj come look at this."Aj ran over and saw what was happening."I heard about the Horton thing,but it shouldn't be happening again."She said as she leaned out the window. JoJo leaned back and totally checked her out.Aj looked at him and started blushing,_' Is he looking at my butt?'_She thought still blushing. She got down from the window and looked at him, and walked away."hey, where are you going."she hesitated to answer but finally said"Home, I need to get some clothes if I'm staying here."She smiled. He smiled back."I'll go with you, I don't want you to get cought."He followed her. At least he cared.

They got to the house down the street and noone was home. Whe they were inside she grabbed almost all of hers and Savannah's stuff. When they were leaving they were cought by the oldest boy,Micheal. He was tall and had hair as long as JoJo's but blond. He wore a navy blue and brown stripped shirt."where have you been" Aj didn't bother looking at him. Micheal looked at JoJo like it was his fault. JoJo just looked like he was about to die."JoJo can you take my stuff and wait outside, I need to talk to him." JoJo quickly nodded and left with her stuff. Her eyes filled with tears. Micheal was very disapionted with her."why did you leave, and why'd you bring Savannah with you."Aj started to cry. But her sadness quickly turned into anger,"If you knew half of the things he did to us then you wouldn't care if we leave."She started to walk away but slightly turned and said,"Tell everyone I'm sorry."And she left.

When they were back at the house, JoJo asked," So, what did you talk to your brother about?" She looked at him with the same sad eyes she gave Micheal." He just wanted to know where we've been." Aj said as she reached the steps.Before she started to walk up there was a knock at the door. JoJo ran to answer it. It was the principal of their school. She looked upset, but she put on a smile and said,"Hello, I'm informing all of the students that the dance at the end of break is officially cancelled." Aj ran up and snapped,"WHAT!! WHY!!" The principal, and JoJo, jumped. "Well, we don't have enough money in the budget to afford the DJ, food, and decorations." She said." That's no excuse, down in the south end we had car washes and bake sales! Why don't you have a car wash or something!?"Aj snapped."we can consider it, but a car wash alone won't get us enough money. And most whos walk."_She makes a point._Aj thought. And then it hit her, the best idea in the world."Well, you can have food and music, like a big block party."The principal smiled and said,"That's a great idea,when should we have it?" Aj smiled"How about Thursday?"Aj said happily.Then the principal shrugged and said,"why not tomorrow?" Aj replied,"well,we're doing something tomorrow,"she puased,"unless you don't want to go to the beach."She asked JoJo. JoJo hesitated and then shook his head. He really didn't. "Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow."Aj said happily.

JoJo closed the door after their principal left and asked,"why do you care what I think,I don't care what you do."before blowing his hair out of his face. Aj smiled flirtatiously."you mean_ we_."she said before walking up the stairs. When she reached the top she called Savannah. She didn't answer. There was another knock at the door. This time Aj ran down and answered it. It was a policeman,... aith Savannah."What did you do?!"Aj asked furiously. Savannah had a goofy look on her face and the side of her sleeve was ripped."she's been intoxicated."said the policeman"she won't know what you're talking about."he added,"we finally got the address out of her"JoJo ran up and looked at Savannah funny. She started to talk in her drunken voice."what...are ...you...looking at...hot...stuff."she said before falling into Aj's arms.(_I think you guys can guess who did this,if you can't,...you're dumber than I thought._)"thank you officer,I can take care of her from here, but did you find the person who did it?"The officer looked upset,"we know who did it but we can't find him,there's evidence all over the scene,she was raped." At that moment,Sally walked up,"what happened here."she sounded concerned,like she was their mother."I'll tell you later,mom."JoJo said as he grabbed Savannah out of Aj's arms and dragged her in the living room."um,officer,So you don't know where Brian is."The officer looked confused,"Oh,Brian was one of the who's who were intoxicated,he didn't do it."He said with concern.(_Ha,fooled ya!!XD_)"then who did it?"The officer turned around and started walking,"I can't reveal that information to you but I promise we'll catch him." She didn't say another word and walked into the house.

That night Aj was up thinking about who did this to Savannah. She could've sworn that Savannah was up with her but she was fast asleep._She's gonna be grouchy in the morning._Aj thought with a smile. She tried herself to go to sleep but it just wasn't happening. She decided to go talk to JoJo,if he was awake. And if he wasn't, she'd wake him up.

She walked up to the dark door and opened it slowly. She tiptoed in. She said his name a few times before turning on the light._HE'S GONE!!_She thought with worry. She ran out of the room only to find that the hall window was wide open. She got up in the window sill and saw JoJo walking toward the old observatory. She smiled and whispered,"found you"to herself. The moon was shining bright, along with all the stars in the sky. She looked at the sky before jumping out of the window,quietly so noone would hear her. She followed far behind JoJo without a sound. He walked up to this little bucket with an umbrella and hopped in it. He opened the umbrella and the bucket moved. Aj stared with wide eyes. When he was up the contraption set back to normal. She put one foot in the bucket,little rock in hand,and opened the umbrella. When she moved she ducked down in the bucket and said,"It looked easier when he did it."to herself. She stretched out and put the little rock on the big one and she went flying in the air."OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be sick."She groaned. When she got out of the bucket she said,"oh, it's finally over."and she looked up to see the rubberband and she shouted,"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!!".

When she was outside of the observatory door, she was estatic."LAND!!"She shouted as she hugged the ground. She looked up to see a big door with a little door. She tried to open the big door but it was blocked with wood. So she crawled through the little door. When she came through she saw something amazing. There were two giant rubber bandballs and bells and ropes. She saw JoJo up on this big machine, tightening one of the screws. She watched him for a few moments until calling out to him."Hey! JoJo! Watcha' doin'?"She said happily. JoJo turned around so quickly he almost fell, and he said,"w-w-what are you doing here?!"nervously. She smiled."Did I scare you?"She said as she climbed up on the machine with him. He looked at her up and down and laughed under his breath. Her happiness turned to confusion."what's so funny?"she said uneasily,as if there was something wrong with her. He laughed even more. she realized that she was in her pajamas with fluffy purple slippers and her hair was in braids."I've never seen you look more like a girl since I've met you."he said still laughing. She started to blush.

JoJo was content with tightening the screws, while Aj was fixing her hair."that's better."She said,flipping her hair back.JoJo looked at her. She looked at him for a moment before striking a pose,to make JoJo laugh. It worked. She laughed with him until asking,"so what is this thing?".He blushed, not wanting to answer.But he did."It makes music."He said,nervous for her reaction. She thought back to the time she heard JoJo singing to Heddie."that's cool,but can't you make music,you know, by yourself."JoJo cocked his head to the left,"what?" Aj smiled as she picked up a wrench and said,"I'll show you.". She tossed the wrench at a bell and it bounced off and hit the big drums that the rubberband balls bounced on and it made a beat. She dropped a screwdriver on the other one and made it sound like a bass drum. She grabbed two more wrenches and banged them on a metal rail next to them. JoJo even got into the beat of it,and started adding to it. Aj started to sing.

_this has_

_been a walk around_

_the clock_

_I feel like have_

_fallen all apart_

_hoping_

_open your eyes,girl,and see_

_how wonderful this love can be_

_hold on tight_

_it's a roller coaster ride but also_

_say goodbye,'cuase we won't be back again_

_up and down_

_you're all around_

_say goodnight and goodbye_

_(ladada lada ladaa)_

_you say you didn't mean to break_

_but girl I know you did_

_but I'm over it_

_I'm done with all of you're games_

_and all your crazy friends_

_this is the end_

_hold on tight_

_it's a roller coaster ride but also_

_say goodbye,'cuase we won't be back again_

_up and down_

_you're all around_

_say goodnight and goodbye_

_lalala lalalala_

_now girl,I'm sorry for disapointing you_

_but I'm done_

_with being up and down and being pushe around_

_no more_

JoJo quickly picked up the chorus and started singing with her.

_hold on tight_

_it's a roller coaster ride but also_

_say goobye,'cuase we won't be back again_

_up and down _

_you're all around_

_say goodnight and goodbye_

JoJo:_hold on tight_

Aj:_it's a roller coaster ride we're on_

JoJo:_say goodbye_

Aj:_'cuase we won't be back again_

JoJo:_up and down_

Aj:_you're all around_

JoJo:_Say goodnight_

Aj:_aaaaaaaaand goodbye_

When the wrench and the screwdriver bounced back up Aj grabbed them."I've never heard that song before, who sings it?"JoJo asked."my brothers, they write songs, and I sing them sometimes. My whole family sings, but my step-dad won't let us. Everyday instead of having fun,we were exercising or running or going through obsacles or doing chores. He treated us like soldiers. If my real dad was here he would let us sing, he's the one who got us into singing. He was more of a rapper though."JoJo was amazed. _she likes music,too._JoJo knew they would be the best of friends and perhaps more.


	4. Happiness

Loud Silence

The next day came all to quickly for Savannah."What happened last night,my head feels like Micheal popped it off and played whosketball with it."Savannah said,rubbing her head."trust me love,you don't wanna know."Aj said as she quickly hugged her."by the by, we have something to do today."Savannah started to whine."I... don't...wanna go."She whined."_Junior_ boys will be there."Aj said teasing her sister. Savannah resisted."I-i-i-it's not gonna work,okay!" But Aj kept edging on,"_Senior _boys will be there."She gave in."Alright I'm going."Aj jumped happily. She grabbed her arm."C'mon I'll help you get ready,mabye you can wear sunglasses,or we can wear our bathing suits."Savannah broke in,"or both."Savannah giggled.

Aj has never felt so close to her sister. Savannah has never felt so girly. They were in front of the mirror of the guest room,and they were being girly. They were wearing their bikinis. Aj's bikini is dark blue with a black rynestone skull,Savannah's bikini was black with a purple rynestone skull. They both had black sunglasses with diamonds on the rim. They were both wearing shorts over their bottoms."well,what do you know,you guys are girls after all."JoJo said walking in."you guys look like snobby rich girls."Aj laughed at the comment and said,"well, I don't know about _snobby_."Aj giggled. Savannah and Aj ran over to their beds and crossed their legs,put their hands on their legs and looked away like snobs,all at the same time."another girly moment, worse than last night."JoJo said looking at them. Aj started blushing and she gave JoJo an evil look. Savannah emmidiatly looked at Aj."What did I miss last night?"She said oh so curiously."nothing happened so don't ask."Aj snapped. At the most unneeded moment Holly walked in."JoJo,I think the house is haunted."JoJo rolled his eyes."why 'cuase you're here."JoJo laughed."no, becuase I heard noises,...pounding noises. It scared all of us." Savannah's jaw dropped,"Apperently I missed _ALOT_."she laughed. Aj got an angry look on her face."They...were...DRUMS!!"Aj shouted."we need to go get things ready.C'mon!"She said as she grabbed Savannah's and JoJo's arm and exited the room.

At the block party things were going well, Savannah was the DJ, along with some seniors,to her liking,Aj was soaping the cars,JoJo was rinsing the cars, and Brian was grilling and selling the food._(and I know what you're thinking,Why would Brian be there. Well, why would Savannah be there.)_ Aj was doing her job all until these senior boys walked up and started flirting with her."Hey,sexy. Why don't you come over here a wash me,I've been a dirty boy."One boy said. Aj just rolled her eyes. But they kept saying dirty things to her. She had finally had enough and said,"look,You're seniors,I'm a freshman. You're extremely tall,I'm extremely short. You're extremely annoying, and I'm extremely pissed off, so I suggest that you back off before you find out what it's like to meet a possible _MURDER_ suspect, 'kay." They quickly backed off,literaly ran away. JoJo and Aj burst out laughing. The principal walked over,"Is everything going alright over here."Aj smiled,"Just perfect,Ms.principal Ma'am."She answered like a soldier."Alright,I'm going to need the money that you collected."She said happily. Aj skipped over and gave her the money,"we've already got 50 bucks,that should atleast pay for the decorations, and we still have the food and drink money. So we'll have enough money in notime."Aj said happily.

Down at the DJ booth Savannah was looking through the CD's with the booth headphones around her neck. She was looking page after page until she found the best CD with the best song for a party like this, She smiled as she put in the CD. She grabbed the microphone and said,"okay,this is for all my hispanic chicas out there."_(yes,Aj and Savannah are hispanic)_.Infatuated by Christina Whoguilera played. Aj cheered as the song started to play. everyone that wasn't working started to dance. Aj started to dance. She slightly swung her hips back and forth. She sung to herself all of the spanish parts. JoJo looked back at her accasionally and one moment he couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and got her with the hose."aahh. Cold,cold."She quickly turned towards JoJo and gave him a glare. JoJo was just laughing up against the car he recently washed. Without JoJo seeing she got him back with the hose. JoJo quickly picked up a bucket of soap and water and dumped it on Aj's head. The bubbles of the soap formed a beard on Aj's face."Hey look! It's santa claus!"He yelled for the world to hear.Aj was pissed and she picked up a bucket of soap and water and dumped it on his head and the bubbles formed Merilin menroe hair on his head."Look,everyone! It's Ms. JoJo Menroe. How do you like them apples,JoJo?"She smiled as she got the soap off of her face.JoJo smiled as he picked up the hose once more,"I don't know, you tell me."He said as he sprayed the hose in her face.Aj looked at him with disgust and leaped towards him...And the battle began.

Down at the DJ booth, Savannah was watching Aj and JoJo fight with a smile on her face. She slightly shook her head and sighed. Before you knew it, Into the night by Carlos Whontana was playing."That should get her to stop fighting for three minutes."Savannah said to herself. It worked. Aj was walking over to the DJ booth ,soaking wet and covered in soap."I haven't heard this song since, like, we lived in the _Villa_."_( Just so ya'll know, A Villa is a spanish like house,but more on the mansion side, now you know.)_"I know, ya'll are supposed to be having fun. Not fighting."She sent a glare to JoJo becuase he started it. Aj looked over to him and stuck out her tounge at him."Mabye you should take off your shorts, since they're all soaked."Savannah insisted."not gonna happen, not with all of these perverted seniors around here."Aj declined."you just keep doing your thing."She added. AJ walked back over to the cars. JoJo tossed Aj a towl."Thanks."Aj gave him a suspicious look. She knew something bad was going to happen.

--

Down at the lab Ned and Dr.Larue were looking through the telescope to see where they were now. Well, Dr.Larue was looking through the telescope, Ned was panicing._(I know I haven't been talking about the whole blown off Mt.nool thing but it's so hard not to talk about JoJo.)_Dr.Larue backed away from the telescope and she looked disappointed,scared, and worried."Where,...Where are w-w-we?"Ned said still panicing."I-i-i-i...I don't know."She said on the verge of crying. She's never been unsure before." Mr.Mayor, I think it's time you told your family about this problem. If you can't make the move to tell your family, then you won't be able to tell Whoville."Dr.Larue made her point and left. Ned stood there,alone, thinking about what he should do. He felt he had to tell. First thing tonight he would tell his family.

--

_(okay! back to JoJo!)_JoJo was looking at the sky,along with Aj."What's going on?"Aj said worried. The sun disappeared and the clouds turned grey and spiralled in the sky. The wind picked up."Oh my god, it's cold." Aj said shivering."That's what you get when you play with water."JoJo laughed at her."no,idiot. The wind."She snapped back at him. JoJo thought for a moment and finally said,"We're both soaked and the wind's picked up,We should probably head home before we get sick or something."He completley knew what was going on, but he didn't want to worry Aj. She just nodded and went to tell Savannah.

JoJo stood there patiently as she waited for Aj to come, and then trouble comes walking up the street. Yup, Ya'll guessed it... The drill sargent,_(I couldn't think of a name for this guy so I'm just gonna call him the drill sargent. KK)_ With all 95 boys, and man, were these streets packed. He walked up behind Aj and grabbed her."HELP!!"She screamed. And help came. JoJo jumped on his back,and Savannah wrapped herself around his legs, cuasing him to fall. But his grip didn't loosen on Aj. Before you knew it she was screaming at the top of her lungs,"RAPE!!" She giggled as she kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. He fell to his side and Aj got up and ran but she heard a loud scream...HE HAD SAVANNAH! He picked her up and ran. Their brothers stood there,speechless, until Aj said,"What did I tell you. He'll _NEVER_ stop." She fell to her knees and started to cry.

Police started to run after him. They were out of sight before people started talking to Aj." Who was that guy?"One who would say." Wasn't that your sister?"Another would say. It only made Aj cry more. She got up and ran away.

JoJo spent hours looking for her, but he just couldn't seem to find her. He knew all the places she would go, but she wasn't at any of them. When it was around 5 O'clock he was in the south end, looking at all of her friends houses. He got to Justine's house._( You know,the girl who had the party)_ He knocked on the door and Justine ran to the door."Hi!"She said in her normal excited forign voice."Do you know where Aj is?"JoJo said in a stern voice, not showing any emotion at all."Um, I saw her running just a minute ago, but I don't know where she went."JoJo smiled in relief."Then she's not far then."They said their goodbyes before JoJo ran to Whoville cemetary. And there she was, standing over a grave, crying. She started saying things to herself."How could I let that man kill you." She'd cry. JoJo walked up to her. She quickly turned around and stared at him, JoJo was about to talk but she started the conversation."You remember when I told you that I can't learn to love anything?" JoJo nodded."Well, I had a reason. If you love something it hurts ten times more when you loose it. And I've lost too much to be messing around like this. I just want everything I lost back and I want that damn bastard dead!!"Aj swore. It felt like JoJo's heart was ripped out of him. If she didn't love anything ,including him, then why did he love her._( All JoJo lovers...DON'T KILL ME!!)_

Aj started walking away, but answered the question JoJo was about ask,"It was my mother. Now let's go."JoJo walked with her without a word. He didn't know whether to slap her or to kiss her. He definitly didn't want to slap her or else he would get fucked up, and if he kissed her he would be getting slapped. He just kept walking until two policemen ran up with Savannah. Aj's face beamed as she screamed," YOU'RE OKAY!!"As she squeezed her. Savannah laughed as she hugged back,"yeah and our brothers are the ones who saved me."Aj looked shocked,"Really, I guess what I said got to them." Savannah smiled and JoJo broke in,"Or maybe they care about you, I know a few people who do."He said thinking of himself. Aj smiled at him, regretting everything she had said to him,and ran to hug him. He hugged back after a second. Savannah was so proud,"Now these are the moments, GROUP HUG!!"She forced Aj and JoJo into a group hug, but after a minute or two they hugged back. Aj and Savannah were happy once again. But Aj brought up the question,"What happened to_ you-know-who_?"Savannah smiled at her question."He's..."Savannah hesitated. Aj gave her a look,"I can't get you to shut up most of the time, details"Savannah smiled more,"IN JAIL!!"Aj let out a scream of joy,you could hear it across Whoville. Aj and Savannah hugged eachother and jumped in a circle. The younger cop leaned over and said to JoJo,"these two are dorks."JoJo smile and shook his head."Yes,...but they're _my_ dorks." Aj and Savannah started singing something by Christina Whoguilera, JoJo started to luagh.

_mami used to warn me _

_to be with those absent lovers_

_she said I gave my heart too soon_

_and that's how I became your mother_

_I said aye mama you seem to forget _

_that sweet hearts don't win me over_

_but I realized_

_big brown eyes can hypnotize_

_when he says_

_I am full blind boniqua_

_with a tatoo on his arm_

_he tells me mami I need ya_

_and my heart beats are so strong_

_geto ostrilitmo when he whispers_

_togeto_

_togetto_

_i begin to give in with no hesitation_

_this is my infatuation_

JoJo smiled and laughed as they finished. They started to do the salsa as they hummed the rest of the song."wow, ya'll must be really happy."JoJo pointed out, Aj smiled at him"Well, of course. He's not dead but it's close enough." She hugged the policemen too. Then Brian came running up. Savannah started to blush,"Looks like your boyfriend is here."JoJo teased. And two of their brothers walked up, Micheal and Ian."Did you hear the news?"Aj smiled estaticly as she nodded. She ran up and hugged Micheal."THANKYOU,THANKYOU,THANKYOU!!"She screamed. She picked up little Ian and kissed him on the cheek.Micheal smiled and said,"Are you two coming home,yet?"The policemen answered,"No. They can't come home until the guy is prooven guilty and sentenced to death. When that happens they can come home."Aj smiled."well, at least we get to stay with JoJo."She said happily."I still don't think I'm comfortable with you staying with a boy."Micheal said protectivly."He's not a boy though."Aj said with a straight face. JoJo looked at her with an annoyed face."He's a JoJo. And that's nothing like a boy,trust me. And I sure like the kind of JoJo he is so if you've got a problem with that..."Savannah ran and covered her mouth."She knows you're just being protective."Savannah giggled.JoJo stood there blushing until Brian walked up to him,"Do you like Aj?"He said already knowing the answer. JoJo shook his head not wanting to talk, becuase he knew that he would say yes.Brian laughed."I know you do, so why say no?" He teased on."I'm gonna tell her if you don't answer me."JoJo quickly grabbed Aj's and Savannah's hand and ran."We should head back."JoJo said with his face getting redder with every step. Aj looked back at Micheal and he was giving JoJo a stare, let's just say, that if looks could kill,JoJo would be dead. Aj happily yelled,"REMEMBER, HE'S A JOJO, NOT A BOY!!"

--

Down at the office, Ned was trying to tell the Chairman but he didn't believe him."Mayor, did you not garrontee us a safe home, and did you say that we would never be harmed again?HMMMM?" Ned sadly dropped his head and nodded.But he gathered his courage and finally said,"But it's true!! All of it. We need to find stability or we're all doomed."Asure of himself."I doubt that we are in any real danger. And you're probably trying to start trouble, like you did at the Whosantaniol. And I don't want you to cuase any trouble period."The mayor hung his head and walked out. Why would the Chairman beleive him if he didn't beleive him the first time. He'd tell his family after work.

--

When the kids finally got back to the house it was around 6:30. The girls felt like celebrating and after they told Sally,so did she. So JoJo went upstairs and got his Who-guitar out of the corner of his room and walked down stairs. Savannah was overjoyed when she saw it,"oooooooooh can I play it, I know the perfect song right now."JoJo nodded and handed her the who-guitar. She started to play. Aj realized the song, along with JoJo and they started to sing,and dance.

JoJo:_look again from the heavens _

_it was easy to tell_

_it was love from above _

_that could save me from hell_

_there was fire in her soul_

_it was easy to see_

_how the devil himself could be pulled out of me _

_there were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_every soul in the room giving time with their hands_

Aj and JoJo_:and we sing_

_away away away away_

_the voices bang like the angels sing_

_away away away away_

_and we danced on into the night_

_danced on into the night_

Aj:_peice to the puzzle_

_that falls into place_

_you could tell how we felt _

_from the look on our faces_

_spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_no room left to move in between you and I_

After they sang that part, JoJo and Aj started to dance with eachother.

_we forgot where we were_

_and we lost track of time_

_and sang to the wind as we danced through the night._

Both:_and we sing_

_away away away away_

_and the voices bang like th angels sing_

_and singing_

_away away away away_

_and we danced on into the night_

_danced on into the night_

Savannah:_(Guitar solo)_

JoJo:_look again from the heavens_

_it was easy to tell_

_it was love from above _

_that could save me from hell_

_she had fire in her soul_

_it was easy to see_

_how the devil himself_

_could be pulled out of me_

_there were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_every soul in the room_

_giving time with their hands_

Both:_and we sing_

_away away away away_

_and the voices bang like the angels sing_

_away away away away_

_and we danced on into the night_

_away away away away_

_and danced on into the night_

_away away away away_

_singing away away away_

_and we danced on into the night_

Aj and JoJo laughed when they were finished. Sally smiled sympatheticly and left the room. Savannah had one last who-guitar solo before laughing with them. Aj couldn't stop herself, she let out a slight scream."Life is worth living!!"Aj said as she hugged her sister and JoJo. JoJo blushed,like he did when ever she touched him,and Savannah hugged back. JoJo was happy if she was happy.

Sally walked back in,"what do you guys want for dinner?"She asked. Aj and JoJo,if on que, both shrugged,at the same exact time. But Savannah acctually talked and said,"I don't know and I guess they don't either."And smiled. Sally shrugged and went to ask the other girls. This was definatly a great day.

Ned ran in the house and saw JoJo and Aj in the living room,making beats. Ned quickly ran to JoJo and pulled him out of the room. Ned was about to speak but JoJo acctually talked and started the conversation."Dad, today was awsome. Aj's dad was put in jail and she doesn't have to worry anymore, I don't see how this day could turn bad."That definatly wasn't the attitude you'd want to tell that they were going to die."Oh,wow. That's great."Ned said unhappily. He was happy for them, but now he _couldn't_ tell him. It would just ruin his mood."So what did you want?"JoJo said smiling. Ned just smiled back and said,"nothing for you to worry about, you just go back with your girlfriend."JoJo's eyes widened and he blushed,"DAD!! She's not my girlfriend."Ned shook his head and said,"_Sure, she's not_" He winked and walked into the kitchen. JoJo shook his head as to say,_'what am I going to do with him?'_ and walked happily back into the living room."What was that about?"Aj asked curiously."I...Don't even know."JoJo looked at her then they both started to laugh.

In the kitchen, Ned was talking to Sally, and he told her everything."Are you serious?"Sally said filled with worry. Ned sadly nodded."Why didn't you tell JoJo, or anyone else for that matter?"She started to get angry with him,"I didn't want to ruin JoJo's mood and noone else will beleive me. Well, except Dr. Larue, but that's only one who."He said upset."You are going to tell them!!"Sally ordered. But she looked in the living room and saw them laughing, having fun."They do look happy,...don't they. And JoJo has a friend. This really would ruin this for him, wouldn't it?"Sally looked upset,but happy for JoJo."Maybe, you should tell him,...tomorrow."Sally smiled at Ned. Ned smiled back.Ned started listening to what they were saying.

"Are you going to the observatory tonight?"Aj asked. JoJo nodded."c-c-can I come?"Aj stuttered. JoJo nodded once more."Why won't you..."JoJo quickly covered her mouth."My dad's listening,that's why."He whispered. Aj nodded. She got up and walked out of the living room, she turned and winked at JoJo. JoJo blushed. Ned saw everything. When Aj was out of sight, Ned walked in and sat next to JoJo."I think I need to talk to you."Ned said sympatheticly. JoJo hopped off of the couch,"She's not my girlfriend."He said as he put his hands in his pocket and started walking out of the room."Maybe not, but I know you like her." JoJo quickly turned,"How did you know!"Ned smiled,"Ha,I didn't until just now."JoJo gave him an evil stare."Why do you do this to me?!"Ned shrugged."It's a father thing."JoJo hopped back on the couch."So,...can you tell?"JoJo asked,not looking at his father."Son,...everyone can tell, even Savannah. I guess Aj never took the time to look at your cheeks."Ned said as he got up and ruffled his son's hair. JoJo blew his hair out of his face before saying,"Well, what do I do?" Ned happily turned around,"I thought you'd never ask."Ned sat back down. This is going to be an interesting father/son talk. Sally was in the kitchen shaking her head.

Aj was upstiars listening to her who-pod,and texting Justine. Savannah was doing the same thing, but she was texting Brian. Savannah got a text from an unknown number,"im watchin u!!"The text said. Savannah started to freak out, Aj started laughing. Aj restricted her number and sent it to Savannah."You know I hate you some times" Aj sent her another text."OMG!!" Savannah looked over to her and she was covering her mouth in a gasp."You're not funny." Savannah sighed."Yes I am, you just don't ave a sense of humor."Aj said as she put her who-pod on a who-home. I can feel you all around me by Wholeaf started to play."You know you love me."Aj said with a smile."Sometimes I question that feeling."Savannah said as Aj hugged her. Sally walked in,"Dinner's ready."The girls happily went down stairs.

There were two more chairs set up. Both girls sat next to JoJo, one on each side, he looked like a pimp."every twelve seconds something is going to happen."JoJo warned."What?"Aj asked."You'll see."He teased. When JoJo was talking to his dad his father said the best thing to do is tease them. He didn't believe it but he might as well try.Aj looked at him suspiciously."okay,but if I die, it's your fault."She laughed,"Me too."Savannah added.JoJo sat there smiling. At least it was working.

Ned set his clock and the chairs started to move."Oh jesus!"Aj said as the chairs moved."Is this what you were talking about?"Aj panicked."Maybe."He said still teasing her."I've told you before,JoJo, don't mess with my head."She said as she grabbed his face. He started to blush. She let go and he looked over to his father. He winked at JoJo. When JoJo didn't like Aj, he was scared of her. Savannah started laughing."What's so funny?"JoJo asked her."Oh, nothing."She giggled under her breath. JoJo's sisters started asking questions."Hey,JoJo. Is Aj your girlfriend?"Holly asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Ned stopped his clock and looked over to him. Everyone's eyes were locked on JoJo and Aj. They were both blushing and looking at Holly. They looked at eachother and then screamed,"NO!!"."Then, why do you spend so much time with her?"Holly asked like an angel.JoJo's face was turning red, but with anger, not embarrassment."We're friends, is that a crime,and I've said this before, he's not a boy! He's a JoJo!!Why would I go out with a JoJo."She said with a straight face. JoJo looked at her with a 'C'mon, I'm right here!'face. Savannah had to stop this."Okay, we get it Aj, no need to go that far."JoJo and Aj looked at her,"Noone asked for your openion!!"They snapped.Ned started his clock agian,and the seats moved. JoJo's turn was almost there. Aj was tapping her hips and Savannah was tapping her knees. Then it was JoJo's turn.Ned didn't do anything but making gestures towards Aj and mouthing 'TELL HER' JoJo shook his head and moved the hand on the clock to zero.

That night,JoJo went and got Aj instead of meeting her at the observatory. When they were walking JoJo had an important question for Aj."Tell me,what exactly is a JoJo?"He asked with his hands in his pockets."You!!"She answered happily."You know what I mean."He said in a stern voice."Well, it's a guy..."JoJo interupted,"Hold up I thought you said I wasn't a guy."He said shocked."Hey, I said you weren't a boy. There's a difference between guys and boys. But anyway, a JoJo is a guy who isn't perverted,the kind of guy who doesn't flirt with everything with a pulse. That's what I like about you,you're not a Brian."JoJo laughed at that. When they got up to the contraption JoJo had another question. "What about what you said at dinner?"Aj looked at him in shock then finally said,"I lied."As she hopped in the bucket, JoJo stood there, speechless,"Uh, you coming, I'm not going up by myself again, this thing is a death trap." JoJo hopped in,holding a rock. He opened the umbrella and they were off. He dropped the little rock on the big one and they went upwards. Aj held onto JoJo,scared for her life. When they were at the slingshot, Aj said,"Not again?!"Frightened."You'll be fine."JoJo said as he grabbed her hand. Aj sat behind him,and she said,"Oh yeah, let me be the first person to die."as she looked back."Be quiet,jeez!!"JoJo snapped."Whatever you say."She said as she held on to his stomach.JoJo blushed. He pulled te lever and they were in the air. Aj wasn't screaming but her grip on JoJo didn't loosen. When they were at the steps, Aj slipped at the ledge and almost fell,but JoJo cought her."That wasn't that bad, now was it."JoJo said as he pulled her up."Never again!! EVER!!"She shouted.


	5. OMFG!

_Loud Silence_

When they were in the observatory, JoJo went straight for the music machine. Aj followed him and asked,"What can I do?"politely.JoJo thought for a mintue and shrugged."Well, no offense but, this place is a dump. Maybe I can clean."JoJo nodded and Aj went off the start cleaning.

On the ground, Aj pulled out her who-pod and started listening. She cracked her knuckles and started to clean. She started out humming but then she started to sing to herself. She started singing a song that JoJo's never heard before.It was a sad one.

_I'm supposed to be the soldier_

_that never blows her composure_

_even though I hold the whole weight of the world on my shoulders_

_I ain't ever supposed to show it_

_my crew ain't supposed to know it_

_even if it means going toe-to-toe with a benze_

_you know it don't matter_

_I'll never drag them in battles that I can handle_

_'less I absolutly have to _

_I'm supposed set an example_

_I need to be the leader_

_my crew looks for me to guide 'em_

_some shit will just pop off_

_I'll need to be beside 'em_

JoJo hopped down to see who sang that song. Aj wasn't listening to her who-pod."Who sings that?"JoJo asked."hehe, Me. I wrote it. Well, my dad did, but I change up the words. He wrote another song called mockingbird. But I don't know all of the words to it."Aj smiled shyly. JoJo smiled, and winked at her before climbing back on the machine.Aj started to blush. Ever since the commotion at dinner, she's felt differently around him, like she liked him or something._( I know what you're thinking,' If she didn't like him, then why does she wink at him', well that's becuase she's just teasing him.)_.Aj looked back at him before turning her back and walked out the door. JoJo looked down at the ground and Aj was gone. He wlaked out the door to find Aj looking at the sky. JoJo looked up at the star lit sky, only to find the same stars he see's every night. Same moon, same shine, same thing. It was nothing different."What exactly are you looking at?"JoJo said accidentaly scaring her."Nothing, My mother told me something a long time ago,...that if I ever had any questions,to look at the stars. And I would find my answer. But so far it isn't working so well."Aj said, unsure of herself. JoJo smiled. He couldn't stop himself from asking,"So, what was your question?"And he smiled. Aj just blushed and didn't anwser.

JoJo thought that her silence meant that the question was about him. He couldn't help himself from laughing under his breath, his smile streching farther and farther across his face. Aj looked at him with an annoyed look,"If you're gonna laugh, I'm not gonna tell you."She said unhappily."I'm not laughing."JoJo said, trying to hold back his laughter."Fine."Aj sighed. JoJo stopped laughing so he could hear her."My question was,..."She hesitated."Well?"JoJo said."Why doesn't life have happy endings?"She said looking at the sky again. JoJo's smile disappeared. He looked towards the sky and asked,"I thought you were happy, what happened?"Aj looked towards the ground,"I am it's just..."She hesitated again,"When I'm happy,someone else isn't, and it makes me feel terrible."She looked at JoJo.He was happy so she must've been talking about someone else." I know Savannah isn't happy, she's been through so much that nothing can make her happy. And I'm not happy unless everyone's happy."Aj said unhappily.JoJo frowned and looked at her once more. He never thought that someone would have to have everyone happy for her to be happy.She stopped talking and turned away. JoJo could tell she was embarassed.He reached for her hand and held it. He turned her around and kissed her_(On the cheek.)_.She looked at him in shock. Her face flushed as he released her hand. She felt her cheek. She slightly shook her head before saying,"I-I-I'm leaving. I-I-I-I need to check on Savannah."And she left.JoJo smiled as she left,then turned and walked back in the observatory.

When Aj was back at the house she was cought by Savannah."Where were you?"She asked as she closed the hall window after Aj was in."Out."Aj said still feeling her cheek."Well, you're blushing, you're feeling your cheek,...Something happened."Savannah emphisized.Aj looked at her."How come when ever I'm not around something happens. It normally involves you and JoJo... Wait,...where's JoJo..."Savannah's face lit up,"You mean,...you and JoJo..."Aj nodded. Savannah let out a little squeal."This never gets told to anyone else,you got it."Aj ordered."You have my word."Savannah smiled. Aj smiled with her. They went into their room and talked."Tell me what happened."Savannah said happily. Aj smiled."We went to the observatory,it's his little place he goes to to get away, and I went outside and I was looking at the stars for answers to some things and he came out. He asked what my question was and I told him, and I was embarassed so I turned around and he grabbed my hand and turned me around and kissed me."Savannah gasped and started to squeal again."I knew you two would make a perfect couple."She squealed."Hey,hey! He kissed me, it doesn't mean we're a couple."Aj corrected her sister. She looked over to her and she sent a text to someone.Almost that exact second,Aj's whophone was ringing. She answered it and it was Justine."WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND JOJO WERE A COUPLE!?"She shouted."Wow! Word get's around fast doesn't it?"Savannah said happily. Aj sighed."We're not a couple. He just kissed me. that doesn't mean anything."Aj corrected her friend."Whatever you say."Justine said happily."We all know you like him, and he likes you."She added."Hold on,...I'll put you on speaker phone."Aj said, blushing. She preshed a button on the phone ans Savannah could hear her."Like I was saying, you don't want to lead him on. If you don't like him like that, tell him. You wouldn't want him to get hurt,would you?"Justine asked."I guess, but what if I kind of like him...you know,...like that?"Aj asked. Savannah's face lit up, and Justine screamed.At this point,Aj knew she was cought. She didn't feel like listening to them squeal so she gave the who-phone to Savannah and put on her who-pod. She listened to music until she fell asleep.

JoJo didn't go home after Aj left, he decided to look into the big problem.He pressed a button and a telescope came up from the ground. He went to the giant telescope in the middle of the room. He popped his small eye in the peek hole and looked. They were floating around, he saw a tree or two,maybe a bird,but he didn't see Horton or anyone who could help. It was night and evryone was asleep. He had to find a way to get someone's attention...Or else everyone would die, and he just found some friends. He shouldn't not tell anyone,he couldn't,he wouldn't. I know that for a fact. But everyone is in such a good mood now,..he would hate to be the one to stop that,but he had to tell someone. But who?

--

The next morning, Aj woke up with a headache. Savannah popped up next to her."Next time, tell me to take off my who-pod before I go to sleep."Aj said rubbing her head."Okay,No problem."Savannah yawned.JoJo walked out of his room,rubbing his eyes, and looked up to see Aj and Savannah. Aj smiled shyly before saying,"Goodmorning,...Joseph-Jonas."And playfully hit his arm.She walked on with JoJo and Savannah standing there confused."I guess, she's just trying to go back to the way things were.Before the ..heh,...incident."Savannah said before looking back at JoJo. Now JoJo was the only one looking confused."She told me about, how do I put this,..Uh...how you couldn't keep your lips to yourself."Savannah giggled. JoJo blushed."Did she say that?"JoJo asked,worried for the answer. Savannah giggled again."No,I did. Just now. She just told me about the smooch."Savannah put emphesis on smooch. JoJo blushed even more."W-w-what else did she tell you?"JoJo asked in curiousity."You'll have to ask her yourself. But I'll tell you one thing, she liked it."And with that, Savannah was off down the stairs. You would think that would make him feel better about the concept, but now he felt embarassed and scared to even look at Aj. So he didn't. All through breakfast JoJo sat with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the ground. Aj looked over at him from time to time, but never said anything. It was almost JoJo's turn to talk to his parents. He was too disracted to talk. He kissed a girl and he doesn't know what to do,his world is going to be destroyed and he doesn't know wat to do.Basically, he doesn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to his dad about all of this stuff, but he just couldn't. before he knew it, his turn was next. He was steady thinking about how he was going to solve these problems, he didn't realize that it was his turn.

Sally nudged Ned,"Tell him now!"She ordered.JoJo slightly looked up and saw his father's face get serious._Oh great, mayor stuff,_JoJo thought. He thought immediatly that his father was going to talk to him about being mayor. JoJo quikly stretched out his hand and turned the hand on the clock to zero and looked up at his father,shaking his head as if to say,"you never learn,do you?".

As the seats moved on he realized he had a text on his whophone. He looked at it,...It was from Aj. Her text read,"y wnt u tlk 2 me?". JoJo looked at it and sighed.He sent one back,it read,"idk! I want 2,but I cnt!"Aj smiled at the fact that he wanted to.She sent another,it read,"y in da hell not!!".JoJo smiled,and he sent another and it read,"y do u want 2 kno??"When it reached Aj's whophone her jaw dropped a little and her eyes widened.And she sent another,"Bcuase i wanna kno!"JoJo smiled and thought he would just mess with her,"y?" he sent back,"bcuase i WANNA KNO!!" JoJo laughed to himself and sent back,"y?"At this point,Aj was ticked and she got angry,"Y DO U KEEP SAYN Y?!"she sent,"idk" He sent,"WELL,STOP IT!!"The text emphisised. And the next text she got made her pissed,"yyyyyyyyyyyyyy??"She was even more angry and sent back,"I WILL KILL U IN UR SLEEP!!" Sally quickly noticed and shouted across the table,"NO TEXTING AT THE TABLE!!" The two whos quickly put their whophones away and laughed under their breath.JoJo still didn't feel too comfortable around her,so he got up and ran out of the room. Aj got up and ran after him.

No matter where Aj looked,she couldn't find him."He's probably at the observatory, but I'm not going on that thing by myself again."She said to herself. At that moment, all of Aj's brothers came running up. With their friends. Micheal yelled,"Yo,come play whosketball with us,sis." Her other brother,Jason, Yelled at Micheal,"NOOO! She gonna be our quarter back,isn't that right!"Then one of the brothers,Jordan_(Jordan and Jason are the twins.Both around Aj's age)_Stepped in,"NO! She's gonna be our goalie."Jordan snapped.Then her brother,Brad,said angerly,"NOOOOOO!! NO,NO,NO!! She's going skate boarding with me,Alec and Aaron! Duh!!"Aj stepped in the middle of their little fit."How about you all leave me alone and I continue my search for a short,_ ANNOYING_, little boy!!OKAY!!"She snapped.At that moment her whophone was ringing,She quickly answered it."Tell me he's back at the house!!Aj shouted to her sister."Not yet but he just texted me saying he was coming back so I suggest you come back." Aj smiled and exhaled a long held breath,"Thank god. Kay, I'm coming home." The boys looked disappointed, Micheal looked dissapointed with her,"So now that's your home, what about us, Huh?"Aj looked at him,putting on a fake smile,"When Dr.Screwsalot is prooven guilty and is senteced to death I'll come back,don't even worry about it."The fake smile worked and she left.

Back at the house Aj went up to JoJo's room,thinking he was there. He wasn't,...yet. Aj walked in, she never noticed the huge CD collection he had, and...THE PICTURE OF A GIRL ON HIS NIGHTSTAND!!_(WHOOOOOO, was Aj mad, someone's gonna die when they get home.XD)_Aj picked up the picture and looked on the back, all it said was:

_Dearest JoJo,_

_I'm not your enemy._

_love,_

_Sietle H._

Aj felt terrible, this girl was probably JoJo's best friend. Or maybe she was his girlfriend,... No! Aj couldn't stand that thought. She quickly shook that thought out of her head, but not quick enough to fight the tears building in her eyes. She set the picture down as a few tears found their way down her face. She heard a creek and turned around. JoJo was standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face. Aj quickly wiped the tears off of her face,but there were some still coming, and smiled."Heheh, Glad you're back."She said sounding less then enthusiastic. JoJo cocked his head to the right. Aj shook her head and walked past him. He noticed the tears rolling down her face and grabbed her arm."What?"She said not looking at him."What's wrong?"Aj smiled a little,but it quickly changed,She took a deep breath,"sigh Why don't you ask Sietle, she might know."Aj snapped,"What does that crazy bitch have to do with anything?!"JoJo shouted back."IF SHE'S SO CRAZY WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF HER!!"She shot back."BECUASE THE LITTLE STALKER SENT IT TO ME!!"Aj was even more upset,"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET RID OF IT,OR AT LEAST MAKE AN EFFORT TO HIDE IT,KNOWING ME OR SOMEONE ELSE WOULD GO IN YOUR ROOM!!"JoJo was getting angry,"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF, LET ALONE BEING IN MY ROOM!!"Aj stopped crying."I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!!"There was a crowd of little girls in the hall,watching this fight."SAVANNAH TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING BACK SO I CAME BACK AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALREADY HERE,WHEN I WALKED IN YOUR ROOM I WAS JUST LOOKING AROUND! IT WASN'T LIKE I WAS _GOING _THROUHG YOUR STUFF!!IT WAS JUST THERE!!"JoJo looked around at all of the little girls. He scowled at them. He grabbed Aj's arm and pulled her into his room and slammed the door."I can't have a decent fight with anyone when 96 little girls are listening!"Aj smiled a little,she quickly remembered she was mad at him and crossed her arms and gave him a look that could kill.She took another deep breath,"Is there a reason you kiss me when you've got a crazy stalker girlfriend?"Aj said unhappily."Crazy.Yes.Stalker.Yes.Girlfriend.HELL NO."JoJo said with a small smirk on his face."Then why..."JoJo put his finger on her lips,to silence her,and said,"She's this stalker chick who sent a picture of herself to me. When I finally got it,I was at the observatory. I took one look at it,rolled my eyes and tossed it. That was like a year ago,I just found it last night,I was looking at it and I saw what she wrote on the back and I almost puked.I was gonna throw it away after breakfast, but I ran out. When I was out I thought I could throw it away when I came back,and you were here."He brought his finger down,"I wouldn't have kissed you if I had a girlfriend,...Well I probably would,I would just dump my girlfriend."JoJo joked.Aj slapped his arm."you're so mean!"She laughed. JoJo stretched out his arms and clapped like a seal,"What,...are you doing?"Aj laughed even more, He smiled,"You're not mad at me anymore!"He continued clapping and made a laugh you would hear Heddie do.Aj laughed even_ MOOOOORE_.

When he was done clapping they walked out of the room.Savannah cought them."GEEZ! You two go in a room fighting and come out laughing, ya'll aren't natural."She said with a giggle."No, We're not."Aj agreed,smiling at JoJo. He looked over to her and she looked away,blushing.JoJo started to make a beat on his side. Savannah and Aj were snapping their fingers. JoJo started to sing.

_a little dose of you_

_helps me to start my day_

_baby girl_

_I really love to see your face_

_don't be suprised if you catch me gazing_

They all started to laugh. Aj stopped laughing and started thinking,"You know what, I think we like to sing alot."Aj pointed out,"You got that right,Choochi!"Savannah said.Aj rolled her eyes."Not those stupid nicknames again!!If you keep calling me Choochi,I'll just start calling you Bunny,or BunBun,or maybe Bun B.!!"Aj laughed as her sister's face lit a reddish color."I was six when I came up with those names,so you can't blame me!!"Savannah snapped."Well, atleast I came up with something spanish."Aj said as she stuck her tounge out at her sister.JoJo quickly realized the problem at hand, and grabbed Aj's arm and ran.They raced out of the door,only to be cought by the mayor.

"Hey,JoJo. Look son, I need to talk to you for a minute."He said uneasily.

"Not now,maybe later!"He said as he minouvered his way past his dad.

"Why won't you talk to your dad?"Aj said as she got away from his grip.

JoJo shook his head and said,"Because this is important!"And grabbed her arm again and ran.

_(Okay,this part of the story takes place in the jungle of Nool.This is where people start to notice the spec!! Whoville will be saved!!)_Deep in the jungle of Nool, A snooty, but nice, Kangaroo,with her son,Rudy,Too,hopped around making sure everything was in order. She looked over to a group of children making a riot, "OH, this will not do!"She said before starting to hop her way over there. Rudy started to complain,"Oh,mom, you are so weird,please don't do this to me!!"He'd complain."Rudy, get back in your room."His mother ordered."If you're gonna go over there, atleast let me out."Rudy pleaded. So she did."Fine, but don't go far."She said as she hopped over to the children.

Rudy shook his head as he hopped away."I don't know how you live with her."Said Horton as he popped up behind Rudy.At first Rudy was a little frightened but then laughed."I don't know either."Rudy giggled."Have you checked on whoville lately?"Rudy asked ever so kindly."oh no,I haven't. Why?"Rudy blushed slightly,"Well, I just have this funny feeling something happened to them. Like something bad."Horton looked worried, Rudy was always right. At that moment all of Horton's students walked up._(Yes,...that means Katie. I LUV KATIE!!AHHHHH! YELLOW PUFFBALLS RULE!!)_"Hey, Horton."Jessica said happily."Hello.Is there something you all need?"Horton replied."No you were going to teach us more about the leaf bug. That is if Katie doesn't eat them this time."Jessica sent a glare over to Katie. She was running in circles making that little noise that she makes. They all shook their heads.

Rudy looked across the creek and saw a kangaroo he didn't regognize. He hopped over. Horton looked at him and forgot that he needed to talk to him. He stomped after him,"I'll be right back, Katie's in charge!"Horton shouted to the kids. They nodded and looked over to Katie who was walking into a tree over and over. They shook their heads again.

Rudy hopped over the small creek and was almost to the new kangaroo. Horton stopped him in mid-hop,cuasing Rudy to fall right in front of the kangaroo. The kangaroo turned around as it heard a splash. It was a girl. Rudy looked up,soaking wet, and noticed she was a girl and started to blush. He completely embarassed himself. The kangaroo giggled, but afterwards reached out her arm to help him up. He gladly excepted her arm and got up,"Who are you?I've never seen you around here before."Rudy asked politly. She looked to the left to see Horton standing there."Um,...I think someone wants to talk to you."She said before turning around and leaving. Rudy noticed that she was holding a clover. She lifted it to her face and inspected it for a moment before hopping away. Rudy looked disappointed. Horton felt bad and left. Rudy turned around to see Horton leaving. So Rudy stood there, alone.

That little girl kangaroo hopped along a trail.She said to the clover,"Why won't you talk?" before hearing something, it sounded like a boy.(A small one.)

_(Okay, now we're going back and forth between whoville and Nool.KK)_

JoJo and Aj were at the balcony of the Mayor's office. Aj was sitting on the rail and JoJo was shouting into a horn that was attached to a drain pipe. Aj kept looking at him like he was crazy."Dude,you're talking into a drain pipe,"She looked down below,"And I think someone's staring."Aj laughed before looking back at him. JoJo rolled his eyes and shouted,"IS ANYONE THERE!!".

The little kangaroo heard it again, she looked around but noone was there. At that moment she saw a yellowish spec fly in front of her face. She gazed at the spec and at the clover."No wonder you weren't talking."She said to the clover. She stretched out the clover and cought the spec on the surface."Hello..."She said nervously.

JoJo heard the shy voice and smiled,"Yes, we found someone."He said happily. Aj's eyes widened."Ohmygod! Who's that?!"Aj said worried."I...Have no idea. But they can help us."JoJo said, even more happy."With what? Is there a problem?"Aj said sternly."Whoville isn't safe anymore. And we need to save it."JoJo said, loosing his happiness."Um, Who's there?"JoJo said curiously.

The little kangaroo jumped back, startled."Um,...I'm Cheyenne. But who, or what,... are you?"She asked shyly.

"I'm JoJo, and I'm a who." JoJo introduced himself.AJ jumped next to him and said,"And I'm Aj, I'm a who too."She smiled.

Cheyenne looked at the spec with great curiousity,"So this is the famous whoville? Much smaller than I thought it would be."She said as she inspected the spec.

"Well, we're small people." JoJo made his point. Aj jumped in again,"So Cheyenne, JoJo tells me that whoville isn't safe,...um...where are we exactly?"AJ asked sweetly.

"Um,..."Cheyenne looked around,"You're in the middle of a jungle."She said sweetly.

Aj's eyes widened,"Told ya."JoJo said,making fun of her."This may be alot to ask of you, but can you take us to an elephant,...named Horton."JoJo asked.

"Um, sure, I guess. But I have to ask, what's whoville like?"Cheyenne asked curiouly.

JoJo just winced at the question."It's a place where nothing bad happens,and everyone's happy."Aj lied."Yeah, the most boring place in the whostory of boring places."JoJo added.Aj laughed at his remark.

Cheyenne laughed too."Okay, so this Horton guy, is an elephant. I saw an elephant earlier, but there are a bunch of elephants in the world. I may not be able to find him, b-b-but I'll try my best." She said nervously.

_Your best may not be good enough_,JoJo thought. Aj giggled,smiled, and said,"That's great, we would really appreciate it."As if there was nothing wrong. JoJo envied her,she can stay so calm in a situation like this. Not only did he envy her, he loved her. He wanted her, but he couldn't let her know he liked her that much. He just stared at her, before she looked over,"What,...what are you looking at?"She said nervously. JoJo smiled and started to laugh. Aj started to blush, but got angry with him and hit his arm,"Don't laugh at me!!".

Cheyenne stood there silently as the two whos fought.

"OW, Don't hit me!"JoJo shouted as he leaped towards her,playfully.

"NO!!, Don't touch me!!" She screamed as JoJo grabbed her hands in mid air."I'll end your life!Let go of me!!"She teased."GASP!!"JoJo yelled. She just stuck out her tounge and giggled.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

JoJo was about to kiss her, until Cheyenne interupted."Uh, is everything alright down there?"

JoJo let go of Aj's arm and she giggled agian."Oh yea,...You didn't just ruin the best moment of my life!"He said sarcastically. Aj laughed.

"Oh, okay!!"Cheyenne said happily.

JoJo rolled his eyes,"Sarcasim is a forign language to you, isn't it?"JoJo asked the small kangaroo.

"Uh, is that a trick question?"Cheyenne asked ever so inecently.

Aj rolled her eyes this time," Never mind, just pretend he didn't ask."Aj said patiently. JoJo looked at her. She saw his look,"If our lives are in her hands, you don't want to insult her."Aj whispered. JoJo nodded.

"Okay, don't worry about it! I'll worry about everything! Don't worry, your lives are in safe hands!"Cheyenne said happily.

At that moment there was a tremor.

"Sorry! Almost dropped ya."Cheyenne appoligized.

JoJo walked over to the rail and put his head down,"Oh, we're doomed." He said. Aj shook her head and rolled her eyes."If Horton could do it, she can,too." She had made her point. JoJo backed down._This is gonna suck some ass_,JoJo thought.


	6. problems with trust

_**Loud Silence**_

After JoJo and Aj left JoJo's dad's office, they walked around for a bit. They walked past the observatory, straight to the south side. The entire time they didn't talk at all. They just walked. All until they walked up to this big patch of woods. Aj smiled and asked,"C-c-can I show you something?"shyly. JoJo nodded, hands in his pockets. Aj smiled even more,"GOOD!! C'mon!!"She siad as she grabbed JoJo's arm and ran through the patch of woods.

When they were through the patch of woods, they were in a big feild." You showed me your _special_ place, so I wanna show you mine."She smiled as she turned around."An empty feild?"JoJo said a little weirded out. Aj rolled her eyes but smiled,"Noooo! On this side,yes, but on the other side, definetly not!!"She said laughing. She grabbed his arm agian and ran with him. He knew if he fought back he would just get slapped, so he ran with her.

They got to the other side,and Aj's face lit up. JoJo walked up beside her and went to see what she was looking at. It was a GIGANTIC lake with a bunch of cherry blossom trees and a little hall. Aj ran down the little hill towards the hall. JoJo ran after her. As they got closer towards the hall, JoJo heard music."Is this another party?"JoJo asked with no enthusiasm what-so-ever."No. At the parties,there's rap and R&B. Here it's rock, the real me comes out, like you and the observatory. It's like a party with like six people! C'mon, I think you'll really like it!"Aj grabbed his arm _AGIAAAN_ and ran to the door of the hall.

They walked into the hall and JoJo saw three guys and two girls. He saw a bass who-giutar, two electric who-giutars, drums, amps, anything you could imagine for a band. One guy was at the drums he had brown hair, stuffed in a beanie with a peice of hair coming over his left eye. Another guy was holding the bass, he was tall and had dirty blond hair, more on the brown side, and was wearing his hat backwards. And the guy holding one of the electric who-guitars was one of Aj's brothers. A litlle bit taller than her but the same age, He was wearing a ski hat with a little ball at the top. You couldn't tell but he had brown hair. He looked over to the two girls sitting on the amps, and winked at one of them. One of them was wearing a long shirt with the sleeves coming down her shoulders and a black and red long sleeve shirt under it with leggings. She had short cream colored hair. Aj looked back at JoJo,"This is my brother Darren,"She said as she stood next to her brother,"And this is Alex,"She said as she stood next to the bass player,"And this is KYLE!!"She said as she ran and hugged the drum player. She looked over to JoJo. He was looking at the girl on the amp that Darren winked at. His eyes widened. She looked over to the girl, She looked familiar in some way...AND SHE JUST WINKED AT JOJO!! Aj looked back at JoJo, who looked scared for his life. Aj walked over to him and pushed him towards the door,"We'll be right back!!"Aj said with a smile.

When they were out, Aj asked,"What's wrong!! AND WHY DID THAT GIRL WINK AT YOU!!" JoJo still looked scared, but managed to say,"T-t-t-that's S-s-s-s-seitle!!"Once he said that Aj's eyes widened, but quickly changed."I think I have an idea to get your stalker to leave you alone."Aj said with a snicker,"Just follow my lead."She said as she put his arm around her waist. He quickly realized her plan and played along as they walked in.

When they were in, Aj kissed JoJo on the cheek before going to the electric who-giutar. When she leaned over to get the who-giutar by the amp she glared up at Seitle, who was glaring at her. Aj rolled her eyes and stood up straight. She looked over to JoJo who was still looking scared for his life. Aj mouthed,"Remember the plan." And he rolled his eyes and looked back at Aj."Okay, so what song should we play?"She asked the other band members. Seitle looked at all of them,"NO GOOD ROCK BAND HAS A GIRL IN IT, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!!"She snapped.Darren glared at her,"Well, this girl just happens to be the best musician in whoville, so I suggest you stop talking about my sister, or you can leave!"Darren snapped. Seitle just sat back down without a word."How about that one song you wrote awhile back."Kyle suggested to Aj."NOOOOOO! That song's embarassing!!"Aj whined,"OH What, are you afraid to play in front of your new boyfriend."Alex teased. Alex is Aj's ex-boyfriend, but they managed to stay friends."No, I just don't like the song,that's all."Aj got up in Alex's face."OOH TOO BAD! Band vote! Three against one, you loose."Darren said, forcing his sister to a microphone. She just rolled her eyes and said,"FINE!! But ya'll owe me!!"She said as she qued Alex to start playing. Then Darren and Kyle started playing. And once Aj started playing, she started singing.

Aj:_ I can't escape this hell_

_so many times I've tried_

_but I'm still caged inside_

Aj and Darren:_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

Aj:_I can't control myself_

All:_ So what if you can see_

_the darkest side of me_

_noone will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_somebody help me tame this ANIMAL!_

_(This animal,this animal)_

Aj:_I can't escape myself_

_so many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

Aj and Darren:_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

Aj: _I can't control myself_

All:_ So what if you can see_

_the darkest side of me_

_noone will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me beleive_

_It's not the real me_

_somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me beleive _

_it's not the real me_

_somebody help me tame this ANIMAL!!_

Darren:_somebody help me through this nightmare_

Aj:_I can't control myself_

Darren:_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

Aj: I can't escape this HEEEELLLLL!!

Alex and Kyle:_This animal,this animal,this animal,this animal,this animal,this animal,this animal!_

Aj:_So what if you can see _

_the darkest side of me_

_noone will ever change this animal I have become_

All:_Help me beleive_

_it's not the real me_

_somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_help me beleive_

_it's not the real me_

_somebody help me tame this animaaaaal!!_

All of boys:_ANIMAAAAAAAAAL_

Aj:_Animal I have become!_

Once they were done playing everyone clapped,except Seitle. The other girl on the amp yelled,"ENCOURE!!". Aj blushed at the fact. JoJo joined her,"ENCOURE!!"He yelled."You don't get a say in this." Aj laughed. JoJo laughed too, knowing she was joking."Well, why not! you guys are good enough."JoJo said trying to get Aj to agree."If I sing,"She looked twoards JoJo,"You're playing lead." Aj said as she took off her who-giutar and handed it to JoJo."Can he play?"Alex asked in jealousy.JoJo nodded."He can sing,too"Aj added. JoJo started to blush. Aj leaned and whispered something in his ear. And ran to whisper the same thing to the other band members. They all nodded. JoJo and the rest of them started to play, Aj started to sing.

_If you feel,so empty_

_so used up_

_so let down_

_If you feel,so angry_

_so ripped off_

_so stepped on_

_you're not the_

_only one_

_refusing_

_to back down_

_you're not the_

_only one_

_so get up_

_let's start a riot,a riot_

_let's start a riot_

_let's start a riot,a riot_

_let's start a riot_

_If you feel,so filthy_

_so dirty_

_so fucked up_

_if you feel,so walked on_

_so painful_

_so pissed off_

_you're not the_

_only one_

_refusing_

_to go down_

_you're not the_

_only one_

_so get up_

_let's start a riot,a riot_

_let's start a riot_

_let's start a riot,a riot_

_let's start a riot_

_if you feel,so empty_

_so used up_

_so let down_

_if you feel,so angry_

_just get up_

_let's start a riot,a riot_

_let's start a riot_

_let's start a riot,a riot_

_let's start a riot_

_let's start a riot,a riot_

_let's start a riot_

_a riot_

_let's start a riot,a riot_

_let's start a riot_

_let's start a riot,a riot_

_A RIOOOOOOOOOOT!!_

Afterwards Aj cheered. The guys yelled. And that one girl on the amp jumped."Dude, you're awesome!"Darren said towards JoJo. Kyle and Alex agreed. Aj smiled and hugged him,"You hear that, you're awesome."Aj said happily."AW!! Now these are the moments."Darren said pretending to cry. At one piont Seitle couldn't stand it anymore. She got up, grabbing Aj and slapping her. Everyone stood there in shock. JoJo stood there about to go off on Seitle but when he was about to yell at her Aj put her hand up."Heh, love that you're defending and all,but...I'M A BIG GIRL!!"She said before punching Seitle in the face. At this piont,they all knew it was going to devolve into a fight, so they all held Aj back."LET ME GO,I'M GONNA KILL HER!!"Aj shouted as she struggled to get away from their grip,"We don't need you going to juvi _AGAIN_,sis!"Darren shouted back to her."You went to juvi!"JoJo shouted."Yeah, she put this guy in intensive care, and his buddy was comatosed."Kyle pionted out."Yeah, she's a little slugger!"Alex added."I'm glad I'm on your good side, I would hate to be Seitle right now."JoJo said as he let go of her. He looked over to Seitle. She was in the corner holding her nose,which was bleeding."Yeah me too."Kyle said as he let go of her."Yeah, tell me about it."Darren let go of her too. Seitle ran out the door ,before Alex let go of her,crying.

When she was gone out of sight Aj turned to the boys,"Juvi,seriously,...And intensive care,comatosed,...I don't even know what that stuff means. Ya'll come up with this stuff?"She asked. They all nodded, except JoJo, who was feeling her cheek,"Did that even hurt?"JoJo asked as he quickly removed his hand when he saw Aj's brother staring at him."No, but I bet that punch did."She smiled.The boys laughed."I love doing that to people. It's so fun!!"Aj said happily. The other girl was in the corner, hyperventalating. Kyle walked over to her."Dude, it was all an act. She's not really an ex-convict."Kyle said helping the girl up. She nodded, shaking. Aj started laughing."If I was really an ex-convict, I would've killed her. That punch didn't do much."Aj said still laughing. She looked out the window, she saw Seilte walking back. She chuckled a little and said,"I should probably go apologize. I never meant to acctually hit her."Aj said before leaving the hall. JoJo was about to follow her, but Darren pulled him back,"Hey...um,...you know that Aj's birthday was,like, a few days ago right?"Darren asked nervously."Uh,...yeah. Why?"JoJo questioned."Well,...we need your help."Alex said."Yeah,...you see,... we never got her anything, and every year she says she doesn't want anything, but we get her something anyway, and she's always happy about it. If you didn't get anything for her,...we were thinking, since you're her boyfriend and all, maaaaaybe you could help us."Kyle added,JoJo blushed,"I'm not her boyfriend. We were just acting like that, ...we were trying to get Seitle to leave me alone. She's a stalker!!"JoJo emphisized."RIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHTT!! Sure you're not!"Darren said sarcastically. JoJo gave him a look,"ANYYYYWAAAAAAAAAY! Will you help us?"Kyle said changing the subject. JoJo rolled his eyes but nodded. They all shouted "YEEEEES!!"

Outside, Aj was walking up to Sietle. Sietle noticed she was coming and got scared. She started to run but Aj quickly stopped her,"look, I'm going to apologize becuase I didn't mean to punch you. I was protecting JoJo and you hit me first, so it was self defense. You can't blame me."To Aj's suprise, Sietle nodded,"I know, I guess I got what was coming towards me. It's just,...when me and JoJo were little, we were boyfriend and girlfriend,.."Aj winced at the thought,"We were like,...eight... and he said he would marry me. OOOOOOFFFFFcoarse, I beleived him. We were inceprible, all until my dad had a long buisness trip, he took me with him and we were gone for atleast,...five years,and when we came back, I tried to get back together with JoJo, but he wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't talk at all... and then I found out that he was hanging out with you...so I found out where you would be today,knowing he would be with you, and thought I could see him." Aj just stared at her."Um,...Why don't you move on already."Sietle smiled,"I'm starting to think that would be best. You and JoJo obviously have something,"After that Sietle started to get serious,"But when he hurts you like he hurt me,...I'll be right here to say I told you so."She snapped before walking away. Aj stood there, speechless. All until JoJo walked up behind her."Hey,cutie! What'd the freak say?"JoJo said happily. Aj turned around and smiled. She was actually happy. The things Sielte said didn't affect her at all,...yet.

_(going back to Nool)_Cheyenne hopped through the Jungle, confused. How was she going to find Horton, and how is she going to protect Whoville at the same time. She didn't have the slightest idea.

She was hopping a steady pace,_ bump bump bump_. She smiled. She hopped all until she rammed into something. She fell backwards, almost dropping whoville. She looked up to see a bigger kangaroo,with the same little kangaroo she saw earlier."Um,...afternoon ma'am."She smiled nervously.Rudy ducked his head into the pouch,hoping she didn't see him.But god wasn't working in his favor today,"Hey, I remember you, you're that kid with the elephant."When she said the word elephant, she quickly remembered what she was supposed to do,"Hey, what was the name of that elephant?" Rudy looked at her, and then towards his mom. She shook her head and let him out."His name's Horton." Rudy said happily. Cheyenne's face beamed,"Are you serious!! This is perfect!! Do you know where he is?!"She asked,excited.Rudy looked a little disappointed, he turned around to find that his mother had left.He turned back to Cheyenne, who had a huge grin on her face, and said,"I think he's teaching his _Class_."Rudy put air quotes around Class."well, where are they?"Cheyenne asked sweetly."They normally hang around the river."Cheyenne's face beamed again."thanks,...um...what's your name again?"This time Rudy's face beamed,"It's Rudy."He said happily."Thanks,Rudy!"She said as she quickly hugged him and hopped towards the river.Rudy stood there,speechless and blushing. He watched her hop away.

_(Back to whoville!!X3)_JoJo and Aj walked back to the house in silence. Aj was thinking about what Seitle said earlier, and JoJo was thinking about Cheyenne holding their lives in her hands,and Aj. He couldn't concentrate on the big issue when he kept thinking of someone that was right next to him.He looked over to her every now and then, but she never looked back. She just stared at the ground. Once JoJo realized she wasn't looking back, he did the same.

They walked up to the house and Sally came rushing out."Where have you two been?!"Sally snapped with tear struck eyes.They both looked up with confused faces."You never came back after you two left this morning!!"Sally added._(Okay they left at 11 am. They spent about an hour at the office,another hour walking around,a half hour walking to the south end,another half hour dealing with Seitle,and they spent a few hours at the Hall,and a half hour walking back. At this moment,it is 5:30pm. they've been gone for 6 hours and 30 minutes. DAMN!!)_"We were dealing with a few problems,mom. Nothing to worry about."JoJo pointed out."Where were you, you can atleast answer me that!"Sally snapped."We were at the Mayors office, then we walked around for a bit, then we walked down to the south end and delt with,...this crazy trouble maker,hung out with one of my brothers,and headed back here. We never bothered to look at the clock, and we're sorry."Aj said quickly and annoyed."That's the kind of answer I was looking for,JoJo."Sally said looking at her son."My bad."JoJo said rolling his eyes.

They walked into the house and the phone rang.JoJo answered it. It was the principal,"Hello, I am reminding all of the students about the spring break dance tomorrow."JoJo's eye's widened,"It's tomorrow! Already!"JoJo started to whisper,"Is there a way you can postpone the dance?"JoJo whispered.She started to get angry at him,"Ofcoarse not!! We've already got all of the decorations up,we've already paid for the Dj, We can't postpone it!!" JoJo pulled the phone away from his head,and let her have her fit."I get it!"JoJo said before hanging up.Aj walked over to him and asked,"She wouldn't postpone it would she?"as she put her elbo on his shoulder and leaned on him."Nope, which means we're gonna have to fix this fast,or else we're all dead! I'm going to the observatory tonight and I want you to stay here."JoJo said sternly._(in that angsty attitude we all know and love!!X3)_"Why not!! You think I'm gonna get in the way,or something!"Aj snapped back,"YES!!"JoJo lied. Aj stepped back a step,looked at the corner of her eye and walked away. JoJo felt terrible,but he had to. He wasn't going to the observatory,he was going to see,...Seitle!_(DUH,...DUH...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!! Something like this can change people's lives!!XC!!)_


	7. GASP

**This is going to be a very short chapter, So don't hurt me**

**I am also using some other peoples OCs in the sequal,so **

**if you've got'em,let me know and I'll use'em.**

**--**

_**Loud Silence**_

That night JoJo left,alone, like he wanted. But before you knew it, Aj was out the window following him. He never realized she was following him. She stayed far behind him. When he past the observatory, she started to get worried,"Where's he going?"Aj said to herself. She followed him to this street with one streetlight on. JoJo stood there, in the middle of the light,_( LOOKING HOT!!)_with annoyance on his face."I know you're there!"He said into the darkness. Aj got nervous and hid behind a bush. Aj thought she was cought, but he was talking to someone else! At that moment, Seilte came morphing out of the shadows. Aj's eyes widened. Seitle smiled flirtatiously,"Wow, you must really like me if you come looking for me, sexy!"She said rubbing her hand on JoJo's face. He quickly swatted it away,"What did you say to Aj?!"He asked with anger. She stepped back a little,"Who? I don't know who you're talking about." Seitle lied,"You know,... the girl who knocked the shit out of your face!" JoJo snapped back.Aj couldn't hear anything they were saying, so she moved closer."OOOOHH yea,..._her_."Seitle said annoyed,"You, honestly, came over here just to talk about her?"She added."No, I came over here to talk about you, and her. now, what did you say to her!" JoJo was getting annoyed with her,"Why do you wanna know?"Seitle teased him. He scowled at her,"BECUASE SHE WOULDN'T TALK TO ME THE ENTIRE TIME WE WALKED HOME!!"He shouted."Maybe she doesn't like you!!"Seitle was playing mind games with him.JoJo was gonna get her angry now,"Well, let's see! If she didn't like me, she wouldn't be acting all defensive over me when you're around, and she would've hit me when I kissed her! So I think she likes me!AND I LIKE HER, SO BACK OFF!!"Aj sat in the bushes, smiling her biggest smile,almost crying.Seitle stepped back another step, but leaped towards JoJo with her fists first. Before Seilte,(or JoJo) Saw her, Aj was infront of JoJo grabbing Seitle's fist and tossing her aside!!_(DAMN!!SHE'S STRONG,AND FAST!!)_"Next time I see you near him, I'll rip that dead _CAT_ off of your head, YOU GOT THAT!!"Aj yelled,_(Seitle had short,permed hair. It looked like a dead cat!! how dare she wear a dead cat!!X3 MEEEOOOW!!)_Aj turned towards JoJo,"the reason I wasn't talking to you is becuase I was thinking. I don't do that alot, so don't expect that much!! All you had to do,was ask me, not her."Aj smiled. JoJo looked a little upset that she followed him, but quickly realized,"well, if you followed me out here,then you must like me, and to knock Seitle away like that, you must really like me."JoJo said happily as he put his arm around her waist."You know it!!"Aj said leaning her head on his shoulder. He put his finger on her chin and lifted her head up and almost kissed her, but Seitle got in the way,"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WHEN HE HURTS YOU...!!"She was mid-sentence before Aj was up in her face agian."Don't you realize,"Aj started,"He doesn't like you becuase you're taller than him, by like fifty-bujillion feet!!"Aj lied," And let me ask you something, do you like boys?"Aj asked."Uh,yeah!"Seitle said."Then you wouldn't like him, becuase he's not a boy!! He's a JoJo,and he's the best one I know."Aj said as she ran to hug him."How many other JoJo's do you know?"He laughed as he hugged her back."Only you, and one Brian!!"She smiled. JoJo kissed her on the cheek. Aj giggled like a little girl._(Have you noticed,that it's mostly JoJo kissing Aj,and it's always on the cheek!! JoJo's too nervous to kiss her directly!!Shy boys are so cute, but it might happen,it might not, wanna find out?KEEP READING!!X3)_

They walked back to the house,AGAAAAIIIINNNNNN, in silence. But this time,it was a comforting silence. Like a, It was meant to be,silence. Whatever kind of silence it was, they liked it. The entire time, they both looked at the star lit sky. To JoJo, the stars looked completley different that night. In JoJo's entire life, they have never looked as they did that night. They were brighter, bigger, and abundant. The moon was different,too. It was the biggest JoJo had ever seen it. It glowed a greyish-yellow color. JoJo tried to think of a name for what it looked like,and he broke the silence,"This night is so,...so,...different. I've never seen it look like this before, It's so..."Aj broke in,"Romantic."She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled down to her and put his arm around her and leaned his head against hers. They looked like a total couple,...but Savannah didn't think so.

They walked through the front door of the house instead of using the window.(they didn't wanna ruin the moment with the troubles of climbing trough a window!!) When they were in, Savannah was sitting in the darkness of the living room. They didn't even see her until she turned on a little lamp by the chair she was sitting in."SOooooooooo,where've ya been?"Savannah asked not realizing the placment of their heads and arms. When she realized it she said,"AAAAAAAAAAWW! How cute!! You two are adorable together!"with a doubting face on. JoJo looked down to Aj,blushing,and pulled her closer. She smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him. Savannah rolled her eyes."JoJo, can I talk to you? Alone!"Savannah looked towards Aj and she got the picture and left the room, but was listening."Okay,JoJo."She pulled him close to a whisper,"Have you kissed her yet?"Savannah asked. JoJo stood up straight and blushed,"Yeah, once or...twice."Savannah rolled her eyes again,"Where? 'cuase if you kissed her on the cheek,you're in trouble!"Savannah warned."Why?"JoJo asked worried. Aj walked into the room,"Becuase she beleives a real kiss makes a couple official. I don't! It's this crazy thing she has."Aj smiled happily.JoJo smiled,too."Ya'll are so confusing" Savannah said before walking upstairs. When Savannah was upstairs, Aj looked upset,"What's wrong?"JoJo asked."What if that Cheyenne girl can't get us to help,and we're all gonna..."She was stopped in mid-sentence,"Don't even worry about it, all she has to do is find Horton, when she finds him,he'll take us back. We'll be fine."JoJo reasured her, feeling doubtful himself."I don't wanna die,though. Not when all of this is finally happening."Aj started to cry. JoJo hugged her close, not wanting to let go. He didn't realize all 96 of his sisters,his mom,his dad,and Savannah were watching on the steps._(those must be some crowded steps!!X3)_ JoJo looked over to them and waved his hand for them to leave. They did, except Ned, but JoJo didn't see him."Trust me, Cheyenne will get us to Horton in no time! It shouldn't be that hard to find an elephant,let alone one named Horton."JoJo luaghed. Aj luaghed,too. Ned's eyes widened. He walked down the stairs towards them.JoJo let go of Aj,who was wiping away her tears,"JoJo,you already knew about it?"Ned asked his son,JoJo just looked at him with a confused look."You know, the fact that we've been blown off Mt.Nool."JoJo nodded."And from the look on your face, you know,too. Am I right?"Ned said towards Aj. She nodded her head. Ned rubbed his temples,"If you already knew, you could've told me!"Ned told his son."Well, we didn't want to worry you."JoJo explained."I already knew, and I was going to tell you but things kept getting in the way. Who's Cheyenne, anyway?"Ned asked,"This girl we found, she said she would find Horton,and Horton can help us!"Aj said happily."So you guys have this pretty much figured out,don't you?"Ned said suprised,"Yeah,so you don't need to worry about a thing, dad. We've got it covered."JoJo smiled up to his father. Ned nodded and ruffled his son's hair before heading up the stairs. When he was upstairs,JoJo turned to Aj,"I'm going out again, can I trust you to not follow me this time?"JoJo smiled as he grabbed Aj's hand and kissed it. She blushed and nodded. She walked up the stairs,turned around and said,"See ya in the morning,cutie!"flirtatiously. JoJo stood there, gazing at her as she walked away. He remembered he had to leave and did. When he was out the door,Savannah was outside waiting for him,"I'm going with you."JoJo looked at her confused,"I keep in touch with Darren! I know you're going to plan Aj's birthday pres-..."JoJo quickly put his hand over her mouth."Sssssssssssh. You wanna tell the whole damn world!!"JoJo whispered. He removed his hand."you can come,but you can't tell Aj!"JoJo ordered,"Tell Aj,..what!!"JoJo was about to go off but realized her game,"Right, keep that up!"JoJo said as he turned around. And they were off.

Down at the hall, all three boys were playing with a hackeysac,until JoJo walked in. When he walked in, all of the boys cheered. JoJo started to freak out!"What!...What'd I do,...What happened?!"Darren laughed at him as he had his spazum, but managed to say,"We are absolutley proud of you and Aj, We didn't think you guys were a real couple!!". JoJo turned to Savannah,"Hey! Don't look at me, I'm not the only one who keeps in touch with Darren."But you guys thought we were a couple anyway."JoJo said to the three boys."We were just messin'. We knew you guys weren't a couple. But, now that you are, this present will mean more."Kyle pointed out.Alex nodded angrily. JoJo whispered to Darren,"What's wrong with him?"Darren laughed at the question,"'Cuase you're going out with his ex! Duh, where have you been?"Darren whispered back."Oh yeah!"JoJo realized. Sometimes JoJo is a little slow."So what did you guys have in mind for this present?"Savannah asked." Well, we were gonna write a song for her, but if you have something else in mind,tell us."Kyle said."Well, that sounds good! But she's so confusing about what kind of music she likes."Savannah said with doubts."Let's see, she likes rap,rock,R&B,hispanic stuff,What else does she like?"JoJo asked."Oh yeah, When no one was around she used to listen pop music, it was so funny."Darren laughed."Maybe we can work all of that stuff into one."JoJo suggested."That might work."Kyle said happily."So we all agree, A song with five in one."Darren shouted happily. They all replied,"YUP!!" They all agreed and went to work.

**--**

**Look's like JoJo's fallin' in love**

**JoJo:SHUT UP!!**

**You love her!!**

**JoJo:LIAR!!**

**TRUTHER!!**

**JoJo:What??**

**But remember, give me your OCs And they'll be famous!!X3 Peac and I'm out!!**


	8. WTF!

**Okay, I'm back!! this is the third to last chapter!!**

**Then it's SEQUAL TIME!!YAY!!**

**THANX PIXEL ALICE 4 THE OC!!X3**

**It's gonna make writing the next story so much easier!!X3:3**

**--**_**Loud Silence**_

The next morning everyone was in a cheery mood. JoJo and Aj especially. The entire morning,they were holding hands. Why hide it, everyone knew!Savannah is a big mouth, and the rest are little spies._(And you all know it!!Savannah and JoJo's family- We know!!)_ Aj was thinking about where JoJo couldv'e gone,but she was lost as a prep in an emo convention. She'd had enough and finally asked,"Where did you go last night? I wanna know!!"with her hands on her hips."Let's see, do you like suprises?"JoJo asked."Yes..."She answered with confusion."Well, then you can wait until the dance. You'll get a big suprise there!"JoJo said getting Aj's hopes up."Okay, but I've told you once, I've told you twice and I'll tell you again, don't mess with my head. Even if it is for a sweet reason."Aj said as she rubbed his cheek. JoJo smiled and blushed. If it was going to make her happy, he would mess with her head all day._(NO HOMO!!)_

_(Back to Nool!!:3X3)_Rudy followed Cheyenne to the river. There Horton was, standing there, teaching his class more about the leaf bug.Cheyenne smiled and turned around knowing Rudy was there,"That's him,right?"Cheyenne asked happily."UH, yeah. Why do you need to see Horton,anyway?"Rudy asked nervously."Well, can I trust you with a secret? A really big secret?"Cheyenne pulled Rudy in and whispered to him. Rudy was too nervous to speak,so he nodded."Okay! This clover holds, the one and only, Whoville on it's surface. And I need Horton to help, by the request of JoJo the who."Cheyenne whispered."I knew something happened!"Rudy said happily. His happiness changed when Cheyenne gave him a look."Heheheh, my bad!!"Rudy smiled. Rudy saw Horton walking away and tried to tell Cheyenne,but she was busy talking,"You know you're definatly a cute but weird one."Cheyenne said to Rudy. He blushed at the cute part,but was still trying to tell her Horton had left. But she wouldn't listen.

_(Back to JoJo's love life!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!)_All of the Mayors children were getting ready for the dance.JoJo was locked in his room.Everyone knew he was getting ready.Aj and Savannah were in their room. Savannah was in front of the mirror,putting on eye liner. And Aj was jumping around with her who-pod on and she was singing,

_The 7 things I like about you_

_your hair,your eyes,your old levi's_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_you make me laugh, you make me cry_

_but I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_your hands in mine_

_when we're intertwined,everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_

_you make me love you_

_you do_

_ooooooooooooh,oooooooooooh_

_ooooooooooooh,oooooooooooh_

Savannah laughed at her sister."You're awesome at singing and all, but that song doesn't work with your voice."Savannah pointed out."Every song works with my voice!!"Aj showed off. Savannah looked in the mirror again,"I think I'll wear my hair down."Savannah said taking down her hair._(Oh yeah!! I never described Savannah, she has black and purple hair. She has a long peice of hair covering her left eye,which is purple, and her ponytail is purple,too. the rest is black. She has a purple long sleeve shirt with one big black stripe on her tummy, and one in the middle of her arms!! She's a total emo!! But an adorable one to brian!!:3)_"You should, but put it up when things get intense at the dance,mmmkay?"Aj told her younger sister._(Yes, Savannah is younger than Aj,only by a month,though.!!:3)_"mmmkay!! How are you gonna wear your hair?"Savannah asked."I don't know, I might just leave it the way it is!"Aj said looking in the mirror with her sister."That's no fun!! Do something with it!"Savannah ordered."You do want JoJo to be speechless,right?"Savannah teased." He's always speechless.And anyway, he doesn't care how I look, hopefully."Aj said with doubts."Who cares! I'm helping you do your hair whether you like it or not!!"Savannah ordered. She grabbed a straightener and started styling.

JoJo was laying on his bed thinking, until his thoughts were interupted by a knock on his door. JoJo opened his door to find Holly,with a proud look on her face. JoJo looked confused,"I am so proud of you!"Holly said as she ruffled her older brother's hair. Another confused look was shot towards Holly."Well, you have a girlfriend! I was having my doubts that you even liked girls, but then you come around with a girlfriend! Now we all know for sure that you're not gay, And that's something to be proud about!!"JoJo quickly slammed his door in Holly's face. He hated attention. Especially embarrassing attention. How could Holly think he was gay? And who else thought that?_(these are the questions that haunt me!!:3)_ JoJo paced back and forth in his room,_ Does Aj think I'm gay,too,_ JoJo thought. Questions raced through his head until there was another knock at the door. JoJo quickly opened it with a loud"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!". His eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth when he saw Aj standing outside his door. JoJo's jaw dropped when he saw Aj, with her hair straightened and tied together at the top of her head,and all of these little clips and bows in it. JoJo was about to laugh but saw her look of distress."It's not funny! Help me!"She whined. She walked into his room as JoJo tried to remove some of the clips that seemed as if they were welded into her hair."Next time you see Savannah around _ANY_ hair care items, call 911!"Aj said as JoJo laughed."No joke here, she nearly killed me! Oh, and especially keep her away from hair care items that produce heat!!"Aj added as she lifted up her sleeve to reveal a burn mark that was developing."I don't even know how she burnt my arm! She was straitening my hair, not my arm!!"JoJo was about to burst. He couldn't hold laughter this long._(He's never had to!:3)_Aj tried to remove some of the clips herself, but was distracted by JoJo bursting into a fit of laughter. Aj sent him a glare,"Hey! It's my job to laugh at you, not your job to laugh at me!! And you wouldn't have anything to laugh at if you would help me with this,...this...this thing!!"JoJo stopped his fit and stood up to help her,but still laughing a little."Not to change the subject, but should we go check on that Cheyenne chick. You know, before we go to the dance?"JoJo said."That,probably, would be best."Aj said smiling at the fact that her hair might survive the horror of Savannah. If it does, life will be sweet. If it doesn't,life for all whos will end!!_(DUH...DUH...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH!!)_

**--**

**Another short oneT-T**

**I hate writing short chapters**

**Don't you think,JoJo**

**JoJo:...**

**Well**

**JoJo:...**

**Talk DAMMIT!!**

**JoJo:...yop.**


	9. whoville saved

**Okay,sigh Second to last chapter. Yipee!**

**If you wanna see how Aj looks, go to Deviantart and look for the artist, iluvjojo13,like my fanfiction name, and you'll see her**

**I don't own JoJo**_**(Unfortunatly!SobT-T)**_** I only own Aj,Savannah,Brian,Justine,Darren,Micheal,Jason,Jordan,The Drill sargent,Kyle,Alex,Deep breathBrad,Aloc,Aaron,Cheyenne, and the rest of Aj's brothers.**_**(Jesus! I need to stop making OCs! It's bad for my health!!X3)**_

_**--**___

_**Loud Silence**_

Aj and JoJo walked down to the mayor's office. Aj was brushing her hair the entire time, And JoJo was watching her the entire time. To him, she was beautiful,even with hair the size of Brian's ego._(And,shit, that's big as hell!!:3)_ Aj saw him staring and laughed."Do you remember the first thing I said to Brian?"Aj asked. JoJo thought back to the first day he saw Aj. Brain had sat in the seat next to hers and stared at her. She said,_"Hmmm,Keep staring,I might do a trick"_ JoJo laughed at the thought of it. He nodded, and Aj replied,"Good! You know that applies to you too, right."Aj giggled. JoJo's head sunk amongst his shoulders and blushed, Just as Brian did that day, but managed a smile.

_(Back to da jungle!!)_Cheyenne was_ STIIILLLL_ steady talking and didn't even bother to turn around. Rudy had given up trying to get through to her, and was leaning up against a tree, half asleep. he was about to fall asleep until Cheyenne screamed. Rudy quickly opened his eyes to find the jungle bully, and Cheyenne jumping up and down to get the clover out of the tall creature's wings. Rudy knew him, Ronno, the mayzie bird. He was a jerk to everyone smaller than him, including Rudy."C'mon,shorty. If you want it so bad, jump higher!"Ronno snapped."Leave her alone, Ronno!"Rudy snapped back to him."And what are you gonna do 'bout it?!"Ronno snapped as he got in Rudy's face. Rudy backed up a step, and Ronno laughed. He turned back to Cheyenne who was on the verge of crying."Why do you want this clover so bad, Twerp?!"Ronno questioned. Rudy had gotten angry,"Becuase it has whoville on it!!"Rudy quickly covered his mouth and looked over to Cheyenne as she sent him a glare. Noone had realized Horton was back at the river swimming, listening to every word. He didn't beleive it,... at first."Oh Yeah!! Prove it."Ronno yelled at Cheyenne. Cheyenne gulped, and motioned her finger to have him move the clover closer, and he did but not to close. Her voice became hoarse and she didn't know what to do. So she just started talking to it._(Okay, going back and forth now,Kay!!:3)_

JoJo and Aj were on the balcony and were about to say something, until...

" Um...Are you there,JoJo...or Aj?"Cheyenne asked in a scared voice. She quickly looked up to Ronno who was rolling his eyes. She gulped again.

JoJo looked confused._ Why does she sound so scared?,_ JoJo thought. JoJo, lost in his thoughts, had forgotten to speak.

Cheyenne looked down at the clover, worried."Becuase if you don't talk, there's no way you guys are going to live."Cheyenne added almost crying.

Aj's eye's grew wide,she couldn't speak._(She was scared shitless!!)_ JoJo stared at the horn like thing in the drain pipe. He didn't know what to say,"Uh...yo."JoJo said nervously.

Cheyenne looked down to the clover and smiled ecstaticly."What Now, son!!"She shouted at Ronno.Cheyenne started to do some dance. Rudy had a laughing fit that day._(He laughed his ass off!!:3)_ Ronno looked over to Rudy laughing, and back to Cheyenne dancing. He didn't like being made a fool of by people smaller than him."Okay! So you proved that whoville is there. But I never said I wasn't gonna do anything to it!"Ronno smiled devilishly and lifted the clover in the air, about to throw it on the ground.Cheyenne and Rudy stopped their fit of happiness.Horton had his eyes wide from what he had just heard. He saw Ronno about to throw the clover on the ground. They all shouted,

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"They all stopped what they were doing and looked down to the little clover. It was Aj. And she was pissed."Just one question pops in my mind, WHO THE HELL IS HOLDING US!!"She snapped. JoJo laughed under his breath.

Ronno raised his wing."She's not gonna see your wing raised, retard!"Cheyenne snapped. Ronno sent her a glare."That would be me!"Ronno said with anattitude.

Aj was going to go off on his ass."WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CONTROL OTHER PEOPLES LIVES, AND WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO THINK YOU CAN KILL US!! 'CUASE IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU DO THIS FOR FUN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"Aj snapped.

Ronno gulped, but then remembered that they were small."You're small. You can't do anything to me." Ronno reasured himself.

Aj had a devilish smile,"WE HAVE TECHNOLOGY, DOOFUS!! WE'RE SMALL, WE'RE NOT DUMB!! OUR SCIENTIST'S HAVE FOUND A WAY TO PUT US INTO YOUR WORLD!! SO SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN!!" Aj lied. JoJo leaned towards Aj,"This is one of the few reasons I like you!"JoJo whispered. Aj smiled,"I know!!"

Ronno freaked out and tossed the clover up and ran away. Rudy and Cheyenne ran to catch it, but Horton did instead. They both looked up to him."Heheh. Found him!!"Cheyenne said happily.

Aj took a deep breath."sigh thank god." She quickly became happy."WE'RE GONNA LIVE!!"JoJo smiled at her. He remembered when she was crying, and she said that she didn't want to die._"Not when all of this is happening!"_ JoJo heard her cry. But she was all happy now. When she was happy, He was happy.

Cheyenne looked at the clover."Can you really come into our world?"Cheyenne asked curiously. Horton had allowed her some time with it before he left to bring them somewhere safe.

Aj laughed,"No! I was just kidding!!"She laughed."Yeah, she does that alot."JoJo added. Aj hit his arm playfully."Do you have to act like such a boy."Aj laughed. JoJo put his hand on his chest as if he got hurt."Ouch,Aj. That hurts, that _really_ hurts."he joked."good!"She joked back." you wanna know what really hurts?"JoJo asked."What? You calling me a girl."Aj teased him."No, this."JoJo said as he pinched Aj's side."Holy shit!"Aj screamed.

Cheyenne heard them and realized that they didn't seem to want to talk to her."Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone."She said as she was walking up to Horton.

"You do that."Aj said as she had JoJo pinned to the ground."Be nice."JoJo said trying to get away from her grip."You're in no position to talk. See if you were nice enough not to pinch me, you wouldn't be pinned to the ground!"Aj snapped to him._(It's amazing how he's not getting hard right now!!X3:3)_

Cheyenne's eye's were wide,"I don't even want to know."She said.

"So, what are gonna do now,O'malley?!"Aj snapped to him. He looked over to the door that was opening."I'm planning on getting up!" He gestured his eyes to the door. Aj saw the door opening and quickly got off of him, and helped him up."And, cheyenne, thanks."JoJo said into the horn. He elbowed Aj."Yeah, thanks a bunch."She smiled.

Cheyenne smiled,"Y-y-yeah, no problem."She stuttered. Horton turned around and walked away. Cheyenne stood there, with Rudy not to far behind her, and thought to herself,_ I helped save an entire world._ Maybe she was worth more than she thought.

_(BACK TO WHOVILLE!!X3)_ JoJo and Aj stood there as they looked at Ned,"Uh,Is there a reason...you two are in my office?"Ned asked the two whos."I saved our world!"Aj said as she hopped on the rail of the balcony."Uh, we saved our world!"JoJo snapped as he hopped on the rail next to her."Nice to know and all, but don't you two have to go to the dance?"After Ned mentioned the dance, the two whos hopped off of the rail and raced out the door.

And off to the dance they went.

**--**

**Wow,JoJo! I can't beleive you didn't get a boner when Aj was on top of you!!**

**JoJo:...Blush**

**I mean do you not like her that way**

**JoJo:...Bluuuuush**

**'cuase if you don't, you know i'll tell her**

**JoJo:BLUUUUUUUUSH...How do you know of I was hard or not!!**

**OH.MY.GOD. MY LIFE HAS CHANGED COMPLETELY!!**


	10. Happy ending!

**Okay, last chapter!!T-T**

**Oh,well!! It's almost sequal time!!**

**Okay if you've read Chapter 7, it says that the song includes Spanish,R&B,rap,rock,and pop. Just to let you know, it doesn't have 4 of those things. Rock only people,but it also mentions summer. It's not Summer in the story, it's spring break!! Don't blame me!! Nothing I could find mentioned spring break!!**

**--**

_**Loud Silence**_

JoJo and Aj ran back to the house. When they ran through the door, Savannah was walking out of the door cuasing Aj and Savannah to collide. They both flew backwards. But Aj was fortunate enough to have JoJo there to catch her. Savannah fell on her back. Aj looked back to JoJo,"Thanks."She said happily,"No problem."He responded."Yeah,yeah,_'thanks,no problem'_ SOMEONE HELP ME UP!!"Savannah snapped. Aj and JoJo both reached out a hand to help her up. When she was up she said,"The principal called, she said she wanted us to come over early."Savannah pointed out."I have to get ready, so you can go make out with Brian while you're waiting for us."Aj said mocking her sister."I'll do that."Savannah said as she walked out the door. At that moment, the phone rang. This time Aj answered it. It was the principal."Hello."Aj answered the phone as if it was her house."Hello, it's the principal..."She was cut off,"You seriously need to find someone else to call!!"Aj said into the phone."I just called to remind you that you needed to come in early."The principal put in._(I never really gave her a name, sorry,my bad!!:3)_"I _need_ to get ready, We'll come over when we're ready."Aj said before hanging up the phone. JoJo looked at her as she started up the steps,"ooh, fisty."He said as he followed her up the stairs.

Aj was about to walk in her room, when her whophone was ringing.She answered it with a,"Talk to me." It was her brother, Micheal."Yo sista."He said in a gay voice."You only do your gay voice when something good happened. What's up?"Aj asked her brother."What if I told you a certain someone got a death sentence. Someone that you've wanted dead for a long time."Micheal teased in his gay voice. Aj's eyes grew wide as she shouted,"SHUT UP! Are you serious!!"She squealed. Micheal stopped his gay voice and sounded like himself."No joke here. He's gonna die!"Micheal decided to act gay one last time and squealed with her."OH.MY.GOD. I have to go tell JoJo, love you, bye."Aj made a kiss noise in her whophone. It was hers and Micheals thing._(To catch you up with their family life. Aj is closest to Micheal and Darren. She plays in a band with Darren, and her and Micheal act as if Micheal is gay. But he's not,...or is he.CONFLICT!!-GASP-:3)_ Micheal made a kiss noise into his whophone,"love you too, bye."She hung up the whophone and ran to JoJo's room.

JoJo was in his room, looking through his closet. He looked through the shirts that were hanging up."black,black,black, IS THERE ANYTHING IN THIS CLOSET THAT ISN'T BLACK!!"JoJo shouted at himself."You know,...I'm kinda fond of black myself, what's your problem with it?"Aj said sitting on his bed. He looked at the door and looked back at Aj,"How'd you get in here? My door was locked."JoJo asked. Aj quickly pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket."I don't carry these around for nothing."Aj said happily."Sooooo,...why."JoJo said. Aj realized his question."Oh, I wanted to tell you something. The jack ass got a death sentence!!"Aj squealed. JoJo looked confused."Okay,which jack ass are we talking about, the drill sargent guy or the principal."JoJo joked. Aj laughed at his comment."You know who I mean."Aj said smiling. JoJo knew exactly who she meant."Oh, so no victory hug."JoJo said as he stood there with his arms open. Aj ran and hugged him. Yes, JoJo knew who she meant. And he also knew that she would be leaving. Leaving him. JoJo released the hug and Aj said," We need to hurry up and get to the dance, I'm ready to party now!!"As she left the room. JoJo felt terrible, would things be the same without Aj here. He could care less about Savannah, she just got in the way, but life without Aj down the hall may be more than he could handle. Even if it wasn't, he didn't want to find out.

Aj was in her room, sitting on her bed and called Savannah. Savannah answered the phone with a,"Heeeeelllo!"Aj was about to start crying,...again."H-hey Savannah. Um,heh, are you doing anything?"Aj said softly."Well, I'm just hanging out with Brian, What's wrong?"Savannah asked concerned."I think we're moving."Aj said unhappily._(Remember when I said she was almost crying, yeah, not tears of joy.She feels the same way about leaving. Her and JoJo are more alike than they think.-GASP- MORE CONFLICT!!X3)_"Why! Are the O'Malley's moving?"Savannah asked."Not them. Us, It turns out that,...you-know-who, got the death sentence after all and we can move back home... And I promised Micheal and the rest of the boys a long time ago, that we would come home if he was dead. I didn't think he would acctually get the sentence."Aj started to cry._(Suprise, suprise. Have you noticed that she likes to cry. Jeez, the way I make these people.X3)_"You didn't think at all!! What do we have to go home to? Brothers who will just treat us like shit!"Savannah snapped. Aj started to get angry,"THEY NEVER TREATED US LIKE THAT!! AND YOU KNOW THAT!! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHY, BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO REASON TO STAY HERE!!"Aj yelled trying to stop herself."YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!! THEY TREATED YOU LIKE AN ANGEL, BECAUSE YOU COULD DO EVERYTHING THEY WANTED. YOU PLAYED SPORTS WITH THEM, YOU SKATEBOARDED WITH THEM, YOU EVEN PLAYED IN A BAND WITH THEM!! AND WHAT WAS I DOING? STANDING ON THE SIDELINES WISHING THEY WOULD HANGOUT WITH ME!!WHENEVER I EVEN TALKED TO THEM,THEY SHOT ME DOWN LIKE I WAS TRASH!!"Savannah snapped."THEN WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO DARREN!! OR ME!!" Aj yelled as she hung up the whophone. She burried her face in her arms and cried. What she didn't know, was that Savannah was doing the same thing. They hated fighting with eachother.

JoJo was in his room listening through the walls. He's only heard her yell like that to guys, and Seitle. To think of it, he's never really seen Savannah hang out with her brothers. And she didn't really talk to Darren when they were at the hall. He's never seen her talk to any of her brothers. At all. If Savannah doesn't like her brother's, she must've been lying about keeping in touch with them. But on the good side, he knew that they would make up sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. He didn't want Aj to be sad tonight. Not when she was so happy. He won't let it happen.

JoJo left his room and went to Aj's. He slightly knocked on the door and when Aj opened it, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a hat with her hair coming out of the top. And she had put purple sparkley streaks in her hair. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with purple stripes. Her hat was purple. And she had blue glitter on her eyelids. JoJo was about to explode."Who are you and what have you done with Aj?"JoJo joked with a serious face."I've been here the entire time, you've just never seen me."Aj joked back. They stood there for a moment until Aj said,"Are we going to the dance or not?"Aj held out her arm."Ofcoarse."JoJo replied as he hooked his arm with Aj's. They walked all the way down the steps that way. All until they were cought by Holly and a few of her friends."See girls, I told you he wasn't gay."Hooly pointed out to her friends who came over to get ready."But you've always said he was."One of them said. JoJo rolled his eyes."Leave him alone,Holly!! Whatever you guys thought about him, is proven wrong now!!"Aj snapped as she pushed him out the door.

Aj and JoJo walked up to the school with hooked arms. Aj looked over to a corner to see Savannah with Brian. Aj looked over to her with a sad gaze. Savannah looked back with the same gaze but looked away. Aj wanted to apologize, but she hated to being wrong. She turned to JoJo," I don't know if I can even look at Savannah."Aj said nervously."Don't worry about anything. I told you I've got a suprise for you."At that moment Darren, Kyle and Alex popped up behind them."HI LOVEBIRDS!!"Darren yelled. Aj jumped up in suprise."OH MY GOD!!"Aj screamed."What are you guys doing here?"Aj said as she hugged Darren. She looked bqack over to Savannah who quickly looked away."We're the starting act for the dance."Kyle added.Aj turned to JoJo,"Was this the suprise you were talking about?"Aj asked him."That's only the half of it."JoJo said as he held her hand."Well, I just can't wait for the rest."Aj said as she pinched his cheek.

They all walked into the gym and Aj saw instruments on the stage. She also saw two microphones."Oh, c'mon,you guys! I don't wanna sing tonight!!"Aj whined."Not you."Alex looked over to JoJo."You?"Aj questioned JoJo."Maaaybe."JoJo teased."What are you guys gonna sing?"Aj asked."We can't reveal that information,...you'll hear it later."Alex said."Whatever."Aj said pretending not to care._(you didn't hear it from me,but...she does care!!)_

The entire time they were getting the dance ready, Aj was bugging JoJo."C'moooooon,Jo. You can tell _me_ what you guys are gonna sing. Can'tcha?"Aj said as she made puppy eyes."No I can't. And Jo? Where did that come from?"JoJo asked."I don't know. I just thought I could give you a nickname."Aj sucked up. JoJo thought for a minute, and looked like he would consider it."Ummmmmmmmm,...NO! I'm not gonna tell you."He said as he let go of a balloon."Awe WHY NOT!!" She whined like a baby. While she was whining, students began to pour into the gym. Darren walked up to JoJo,"We need to get on stage, so come on."Darren said. JoJo nodded and walked to the stage door.

Aj was walking around the gym until lights came on the stage. She saw JoJo,Darren and the rest of them on the stage...They started to play.

Darren:_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

_I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

JoJo:

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_

_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside_

_Just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think we'll make it out_

_But you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

Darren:_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa_

JoJo:_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder, and I said_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_

Aj stood in the middle of the gym, wide eyed. JoJo grabbed the microphone and shouted,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AJ!!". Aj almost cried. She was about to run on stage but Savannah grabbed her arm. They both looked at eachother for a few seconds before both shouting."I'M SORRY!!" And hugging eachother._(Okay, they get in these fights all the time. It always ends the same.)_ JoJo walked up to them,"Okay, looks like you're busy."JoJo said turning around. Aj turned around."Oh no you don't."She grabbed his arms and pulled him back. She hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear,"Do you wanna hang around this dump?"JoJo replied in a whisper,"Nope."Aj happily smiled, grabbed his arm and ran out.

Where were they going?...

Where do you think?...

JoJo and Aj sat on the roof of the observatory. Just talking."So,...why do you like me?"Aj couldn't stop herself from asking."Well, there's a few reasons."JoJo said not looking at her."Well, do you think I'm pretty?"Aj asked."No."JoJo said simply."Do you want to be with me?"Aj asked."No."JoJo answered again. There was a silence,"What? No more questions?"JoJo asked.Aj had gotten upset with her."If I were to leave right now, would you cry?"Aj asked sadly."No."JoJo answered again."Do you like me!!"Aj asked."No."JoJo answered. Aj had heard enough. She stood up, tears streaming down her face, and started to walk away. JoJo grabbed her arm and shouted,"I don't think you're pretty, I think you're beautiful, I don't want to be with you, I need to. If you left, I wouldn't cry, I'd DIE!! And I don't like you, I LOVE YOU!!" Aj looked at him before kissing him passionatly._(YUP ON THE LIPS!!)_

And the all lived happily ever after,...for now!!


End file.
